


Acht (Translation)

by Melodina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Percy Jackson, Breeding, Double Penetration, Fisting, Ice Play, M/M, Male Slash, Moresomes, Mpreg, Multi, Porn With Plot, sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodina/pseuds/Melodina
Summary: The gods force Percy into a situation that makes him feel like Paris - and Helen at the same time.To avoid a second Trojan War, he makes a rather unconventional decision.A decision he won't ever regret and that will help himself and eight other gods find true happiness.





	Acht (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226617) by [kessM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM). 



> Hi,  
> this is my first translation into English. I enjoyed the German version of this story very much and wanted to share it with a broader audience.  
> English is not my first language, but I gave it my best shot. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> See the end of the work for more warnings if you are easily triggered.

I

Percy felt a little dazed as he looked around himself.

One moment he was on his way back home from his prom and in the next: darkness.

Amazed, he realized that he was in a spacious room. Judging from the white marble and the style of the building, the room was without doubt on Olympus.

Frowning, the young man paused.

Why would someone render him unconscious just to take him to Olympus? Wouldn’t it have been easier to just invite him to come?

He had last visited the city of the gods after the war against Gaia. Once again, he had turned down immortality when being the only one to be offered that gift. Instead, he wished for Hades and Hestia to have their own thrones in the Olympian council.

Zeus had almost seemed resigned when he had accepted Percy polite decline and welcomed his older siblings in the council.

After that, Percy had had a brief talk with his father and then returned home to his mom and Paul. There, he had concentrated on catching up with his missed school stuff to graduate as successfully as possible the following year.

So, the last direct contact with his godly family had been two years ago.

His curiosity was soon to be satisfied.

A door hidden behind a column was opened and the male members of the Olympian council filed into the room. With wide eyes, Percy watched as all of them took a place around the fucking huge bed on which he realized he was still sitting. Almost automatically his hand reached for his pocket to make sure Riptide was there.

The gods smiled at his actions.

He pulled his hand back hurriedly and sheepishly looked down at the sea-blue silk covering the bed.

The sound of one of them clearing his throat made him look back up. Confused, he noticed the amused glances the gods were exchanging. He decided to follow their looks and came eye to eye with a slightly uncomfortable looking Zeus. Finally, the God of the Sea rolled his eyes and jumped to help his younger brother. “Percy, the wars of the last years made us realize that our enemies haven't disappeared and could attack again at any random moment. They also showed us how much we need the help of our mortal children. And we realized that we would have won the wars a lot easier if we had had more children for one and if those children had been stronger than the ones we have right now...”

What in the name of the gods was his father talking about?

That they had failed?

That they weren't enough?

That they were too weak?

Before he could think himself completely into rage, fingers gently stroking his hair out of his face interrupted his musings. Perplexed, he looked up and looked directly into the sea-green eyes he had inherited. “Shh, Percy, nobody suggests that we don't appreciate the sacrifices made in the last years. Quite the opposite, every single one of them hit us to the core.”

When Percy let his gaze wander, he could make out the dismay and the grief in everyone's expression. After all, all of them had lost children, nephews, nieces and cousins. Once Poseidon was sure that his son had calmed down he continued. “During the last two years, we turned this over and over in our heads and thought about how we could solve this problem and several others... One possible solution depends on you...”

Poseidon paused, letting the sentence sink in and waited for Percy's curiosity to kick in. Percy didn't disappoint him.

“What does that solution include?” Percy asked, his eyes narrowed to slits. If he had learned one thing during the last years, it was that everything had its price. Even the 'presents' of the gods.

“We decided that we have to freshen up our mortal bloodlines with the blood of our greatest heroes. And without a doubt you are the greatest of all of them.”

Percy felt like eight pairs of eyes were piercing right through him at this point.

“However, we couldn’t decide who would have the unquestionable pleasure of taking you. Actually, we almost tore Olympus apart several times during the last months for that reason.” His dad grinned.

The sea-green eyes of the demigod widened once more. Percy realized what the gods were trying to say and it explained why only the male gods were here and none of the females. After all, the son of Poseidon had come to realize that he preferred men over women a long time ago. And he knew that every child of the Sea God was fertile as the sea itself – the gender didn't matter. If he had caught onto them correctly, they wanted to sire demigods with him that were more powerful than the ones now existing due to his own immortal heritage. Demigods that would already be born with better abilities to fight in future wars. He also knew that the longing of the gods for children of their own was insatiable. Sadly, they could only sire those with mortals since their immortal wives could only give them a handful or so due to their long, long lives. That was the very reason for those many myths and legends of the gods wandering among the mortals and the adventures of their mortal sons and daughters.

And since the gentlemen were unable to agree without starting a war, he was now supposed to decide on a lover? Not to mention the fact that they didn't give him a choice... no choice whether he even wanted to receive, carry and birth. No, the only choice they left him was on which one of them to be his future lover. Shit!

Massaging his temples, he asked, “You know what happens when powerful demigods clash? I think the only example I need for this is WW2. What makes you so sure that something like that won't happen again in the future?”

“You.”

“Huh?” Surprised, Percy opened his eyes.

“We saw that it was your influence that made the children of the Big Three of this generation work and stick together,” Zeus explained, “The way Sally raised you was partly responsible for that, the other part was completely your doing and your experience, your very core.

That is why you will be doing the upbringing and why you will keep being an important influence in their lives.”

Percy frowned and thought about what Zeus had said.

“What about you? What influence would you be?” he asked after a while.

The king of the gods sighed at this. “The children would live with you. We would continue seeing you and would thereby run into them occasionally. That is the furthest we can bend the ancient laws...”

The raven-haired boy knew that this was the best he would get. Even the gods couldn’t defy the ancient laws. One more thing occurred to him and with narrowed eyes he asked. “Some of you are married. What do your wives think of this plan?”

Uncomfortable silence followed.

In the end, Hades continued explaining. “Naturally, they don't like it, but they, too, realized how strongly we depend on the demigods and that we have to create a better basis to win future fights. On top of that, many of you lost their lives in the last years, which left us with severely weakened defenses. So, the wife of the god you chose will ignore everything resulting from the relationship between you and her husband, as long as you understand that you will never have the same position as her – if the god you chose is indeed married. In addition, we had to promise them that you will be the only lover we will ever have.”

Again, Percy was lost in his thoughts. They really had thought about everything. He and his offspring would even be safe from the usually oh so jealous wives.

But if he chose a god now, wouldn't the other gods be disappointed and jealous? To be honest, he felt like Paris. And we all know how that story ended...

A devilish grin spread across his lips. The expression made the gods seriously nervous. Which thought had made the usually relaxed Perseus grin so deviously? They wouldn't have to wait long for the answer.

“Alright.” Percy grinned mirthfully at the gods. “Before I announce my decision, there are a few rules.

First: No schedules!

Second: In my presence and of course in the presence of our future offspring all disagreements and arguments, all tensions between you and that you would usually bring with you will be left right outside my door!

Third – which kind of belongs to the second: No jealousy!

Fourth: I won't favor anyone, nor will I chase after you.

Fifth: If anyone breaks those rules, I have the right to ban them from my bed and from my house for an undefined time!

Am I clear?”

Confused faces were his only answer. Hermes cleared his throat and said what they probably all thought. “Percy, what in the world are you meaning to say?”

Once again, they saw the devilish grin. “Swear on the river Styx that you agree to my rules. Then I will answer.”

Uncertain gazes flew across the room. Finally, his dad (di immortalis, his DAD! The man who had sired him. The man, who was responsible for half of him. And one of the men he would agree to share his bed with... How sick did that sound? On the other hand, he was related to all these men in some way.) was the first to make the oath. The others followed his example. Just when the thunder of Dionysus's vow had died away, Percy grinned again at the gods. “Good. Thanks for the oaths. That will make all of our lives a lot easier in the future.”

“Dammit, punk! Get to the point!” Ares finally lost his patience.

Percy's grin grew even wider when he announced, “You demand a decision from me which you couldn't even make yourselves. That's why I decided not to choose...”

Once again, confused silence filled the room. It seemed like the eight gods had to contemplate on what they had just heard. Then... “Are you crazy? You choose us all? That's asking for trouble!” Apollo exploded.

The demigod merely gave a peaceful smile. “Why do you think I made the rules? Just think about it: What would have prevented a second Trojan War, if I had chosen one of you over the others?” he added with a raised eyebrow.

Sheepish coughing and uncomfortable silence proved Percy's worries right. On the one hand, he felt flattered that the gods obviously thought him to be so desirable, on the other hand, he couldn't help but think that they were exaggerating on this matter. After all, he was just good, old Percy Jackson, nothing too special.

Shrugging, he continued explaining his decision, “In addition, your decision robs me off my freedom to build my own life – with a person I would have chosen on my own account without being forced to. Please excuse me, if I use this situation and make your lives a little unpleasant for a while.”

He knew well about the jealous and possessive sides of the gods. They were the sole reason for so many tragedies. But if they wanted to have him, his body and his abilities they'd have to get their shit together. Otherwise he would just ban them from his house - wherever that would be.

He hadn't expected though for Dionysus to shrug and lean forward to kiss him wildly. That seemed to get the others out of their stupor. Soon, Percy felt more hands wandering over his body, slowly robbing him off his clothes. Lips and tongues joined the hands on his now naked body and soon, he didn't know anymore where to turn and move to.

But it seemed like he could just let himself fall into the hands of his godly lovers. They moved his body exactly the way they wanted it to be and showed him what they wanted with soft gestures. Finally, he was kneeling on all fours. Someone was crouching down in front of him and pushed his head down – right onto his proud erection. Judging from the cold and the smell of earth he guessed it had to be Hades' cock. As soon as his lips - swollen and bruised from all the kissing – touched the wet peak, the rest of it glided in mercilessly. Thank the gods this wasn't the first time he had an erection this deep in his throat. So, he managed to relax his throat and suppress his gag reflex, but instead enjoy the proud member and its unique taste, while a hand fisted a good portion of his hair and moved his head up and down.

The raven-haired boy moaned when he felt another lover sliding beneath him. First, his balls were treated with a warm tongue, then he was swallowed wholly in one swift move.

At the same time, two generously lubed fingers slid into him. The lube – whatever the gods used for this purpose – tingled incredibly.

After all the stimulation, this tingling sensation combined with the fingers in his sensitive ass were enough to make him cum for the first time. The first time of many in the next hours, Percy guessed. He didn't have the slightest idea how he was supposed to be able to keep up with the godly libido – not to mention the godly libido of no less than eight gods – but he would try to go with the flow and see what pleasures were waiting for him on the way.

Because of his orgasm, he unconsciously intensified his swallowing movements leading to him getting his first taste of godly cum. He knew he was addicted to it after the very first drop. It definitely tasted completely different from the cum of his few mortal amorous escapades. Perhaps this explained the whimper escaping him when Hades pulled out. The mouth which had been attached to his now softening cock disappeared, too. That left him with nothing but the three fingers stretching him and holding him up.

But as soon as the two lovers had moved away, two others took their places. He took in the erection which tasted like the sun and light – Apollo – almost greedily and enjoyed the skillful, lean fingers – Hermes – sneaking around his balls and massaging them leisurely, making him stir again. A no less talented and swift tongue licked away every and any drop of pre-cum he produced right from his slit. Instead of the almost brutal control Hades had led, Apollo's fingers softly cupped his face and held him in place. He couldn't do anything but open his mouth wide and relax as best as he could while the Sun God took possession of his throat to his likings.

The three fingers in his ass spread him wide, opened him for a vial which was being held at his entrance. The contrast: the hot flesh – his own and that of his lovers – and the cool glass... His whole body seemed to vibrate in synch with his moans. The tingling lube flowed into him milliliter by milliliter. Big, strong hands – Hephaestus – held his hips in place when he jerked with a gasp. He couldn't do anything. Whimpering, he had to allow the tingling sensation to crawl deeper into him. The tingling and the warmth seemed to spread through his whole body. Two more fingers joined the three in his ass, they seemed to belong to another god. Even though these fingers broke his contact with the now slightly warmer glass, the flowing of the lube didn't seem to stop. When one of the new fingers brushed against his prostate for the first time in the evening, he came for the second time. Just like the last time, he took the lover whose cock was fucking his throat with him right over the edge.

Groaning, he licked every inch of the re-awakening erection clean until Apollo pulled back slowly. Hermes also removed himself from Percy with a small kiss to the twitching abs. Hands propped him up. The new position pushed the five fingers even deeper inside him. He wondered briefly what the gods were possibly preparing him for to need so many fingers. But right now, the fingers weren't enough anymore. Almost desperately, he clenched his muscles rhythmically around the slim digits in his entrance. He wanted to feel a throbbing cock forcing its way inside him.

As a fertile child of the sea his body reacted to the slightest caress. This went so far that his walls were getting a little wet and his ring muscles became more flexible. Being entered wouldn't be so painful that way. Not that he had ever let anyone even near his ass before. After he had heard about his extreme fertility which even allowed him to receive, he merely had experimented a bit with his own fingers and a dildo. Besides that, he gave hand jobs and the occasional blow job. But he had never taken a lover or let anyone take him and now he had to realize that he reacted even stronger when somebody else than he himself stimulated him there.

In the meantime, the two lovers behind him had inserted four fingers from each hand, but even that didn't hurt. Quite the opposite: completely uninhibited, he pushed back against the fingers. He accepted his dad's kiss who let seawater run down his throat, reviving him. While kissing him, Poseidon's hands guided his hips into position. Percy didn't even have time to mourn the loss of the fingers, because a large, thick and proud erection rammed into him immediately. Without hurting Percy, his father's cock slid in deeper and deeper. His size definitely showed that his father was also the God of Horses. The only thing he could still do was slinging his arms around the Sea Gods neck, which he did when Poseidon made his first testing movements. These small movements made whimpers escape Percy's mouth, as it was by far not enough to satisfy him, but instead only seemed to press to tingling lube further into him.

A warm body pressed against him from behind. The smell of ozone and electricity revealed Zeus, whose fully erect cock was poking right where he was already connected to his father. His uncle didn't seem to care. He placed his hands on Percy's hips and together with Poseidon lifted him high enough to position his tip next to his older brother's. Gasping, Percy let go off the neck of the Lord of the Sea and his wide eyes met the sea-blue eyes matching the color of a sea storm now. But the spark in them and the hand now sliding between his and Zeus's body proved that this was exactly what the brothers intended to do. The idea to have two of them so deep inside him at the same time...

With a deep sigh his head rolled back against his uncle's strong shoulder and he tried to relax his completely aroused body as much as possible. He knew that double penetration wasn't usually something you did for your first time, but his willing body and his lovers' masterful manipulation made the impossible possible. In addition to that, he couldn’t help but think that the mysterious lube played a role in this relatively smooth maneuver, too.

And then Zeus's tip broke through his tight ring of muscles. Percy opened his mouth in a soundless scream. After his uncle had passed the first few inches with his undoubtedly impressive erection, he increased the pressure on Percy's hips and pushed him down with force. Gravity did the rest. The wordless scream turned into an extremely loud and aroused scream of lust which Zeus kissed him from the lips. The youngest couldn't resist the attack on his lips nor the one on his backside. Not that he wanted to. He even swallowed the delicate-sweet liquid that Zeus fed him with his first kiss without hesitation.

Finally, he felt the brothers moving deep inside him. In perfect synch. Seemed as though they were finally able to agree on one thing. Everything it seemed to take was him in a bed, willing to take them both at the same time. Gasping, he broke the passionate kiss and wrapped one of his arms around Zeus's neck behind him while the other arm was still around his father's. This gave him enough stability to pull himself up just to let himself fall down again when they were pushing in. Full force. Each thrust hit home. They mercilessly tortured his prostate. Just as they worked on every inch of skin they could reach with their lips and teeth. The sweat on their bodies made the ride smooth and even.

His lips were once again occupied – the taste of wine grapes – Dionysus. At some point another tongue joined in and the taste of salty sea told him that his father had joined their tongues' fight for dominance. The open three-way-kiss, the teeth nipping at his ear, the strong fingers kneading his nipples as well as the four strong hands holding his hips and not to forget the two proud erections taking him at the same time made Percy cum untouched spraying his seed onto the bed for the third time this evening. He broke the kiss with a scream as he felt the waves of his orgasm rushing over him. The strong movements of his muscles also elicited powerful screams from his lovers and even more powerful spurts of their cum making his own orgasm last even longer. It also showed him how completely pleasurable it was to have his lovers cum deep inside him, giving him their seed. This hot, wet feeling coating his inner walls...

That alone was enough to make him harden once again and whimper pitifully at the loss when the brothers pulled out. The God of Wine kissed the whimper from his lips while pulling the younger one above him, falling back against the bed and pushing into him with a sharp thrust. This almost distracted him completely from the sweet-delicate liquid which ran down his throat with the kiss. Once feeling the hardness within him, Percy blissfully moved his hips a little, at the same time enjoying the dance of their tongues a little longer.

When the second erection entered him without difficulty he parted from the Wine God, gasping. A strong, muscled body draped itself over him. Paired with the scent of metal and blood, he knew that Ares had pushed his way inside him. By the looks of it, he and Dionysus could lie back and relax, because the War God immediately pulled back and pushed in deeper with more force than before.

One of his lovers took advantage of his widely-opened mouth and filled it with his bursting cock. Now, Percy was being filled by no less than three gods. Dionysus kissed lines up and down his throat and Ares's even, powerful thrusts set the rhythm with which he took in the third erection.

Although he had come thrice already and actually was stimulated continuously to his limit, he managed to last remarkably long, until Ares started filling him with his seed. This triggered his own orgasm which pushed Dionysus and the third lover over the edge. He swallowed the godly seed greedily while his body milked the two erections inside him no less greedily.

He sighed, a little disappointed, when the two already re-awakening shafts were pulled out of him. He could now see the third lover who turned out to be Hermes. Hermes allowed a short, mischievous grin to flash across his face, before he pushed Percy backwards into a body smelling of sun and light. Apollo didn't waste much time with foreplay and claimed him immediately. The Sun God let himself fall backwards into the sheets, but this time Percy wasn't lying on his stomach, but with his back down on Apollo. The lower arms of the Sun God hooked into Percy's thighs and pulled them towards himself, opening Percy even more.

Hermes used the opportunity and moved his head between Percy's legs. Apollo let the strong legs of the demigod glide onto Hermes' shoulders and jerked upwards when he felt his half-brother's tongue on his cock. Percy couldn't hold himself any longer and moaned heatedly when he felt Hermes cleaning his entrance a little with his tongue which even slid into him a few millimeters next to Apollo. Percy's hoarse scream of pleasure finally lured Hermes out from between his legs and the messenger of the gods laid down between them instead. He let Percy's legs slide down from his shoulders to his upper arms. There, they stopped and Hermes clasped them around his hips. When Percy felt the tip of Hermes at his entrance he used his strong legs to pull the god inside him.

Again, one of his lovers decided to take his currently free mouth. Width and length told him that it was his father. To give his father a better chance to make love to his mouth, he slid his head down Apollo's shoulder so that the back of his head almost touched the bed. Relaxing, he closed his eyes when he felt his father bend over him and take his erection into his mouth. This alone almost made him come, but he tried to pull himself together to enjoy this for just a little longer.

Apollo was lying beneath him and couldn't do anything but enjoy the incredible heat and tightness with Hermes and caress Percy's upper body with his hands which were marked from doing so much archery. Hermes did all the work, but thrust into Percy so unevenly, sometimes harder sometimes softer, that Percy had lost count on how many times he had almost come. Then, there was his dad loving him with his mouth and claiming his throat at the very same time.

But even the most blissful experience had to come to an end and Apollo's orgasm started the chain reaction making the other three come, too. Percy was on the isle of the blessed. The semen he swallowed down tasted like heaven. The hot sprays of seed inside him not coming at the same time made his orgasm last even longer. The wet mouth of his father seemed to want to suck the last drop out of him.

When his father parted himself from Percy, Hermes leaned down and kissed him passionately. That didn't make it any easier to let the gods pull their re-awakening erections out of him.

But the delicate-sweet taste which Hermes and only a little later Apollo blessed him with made up for it a bit. He let himself be turned onto his side trustingly. A powerful and huge body snuggled against him. A heavy, muscled arm sneaked its way around his hips. The small burn marks beneath the black hair told him that it was the Smith God. Moaning, Percy pressed himself backwards towards the god, wanting to feel him deep down inside him - to fill the emptiness.

Automatically, he bent his upper leg. It was pulled across the hip of the god who had laid down in front of him. Again, he felt the cool glass of the vial at his hot entrance and the tingling liquid which the gods used as lube flowed into him once more. Filled him once more. It seemed to cool his sore muscles and nerves when coming in contact with them – seemed to combine all fluids which were inside him already.

Moaning, he buried his hands in Hades's hair who was lying in front of him. His moans grew louder when he felt a mighty head at his entrance. Hot French kisses distracted him from the mighty erection trying to enter him after the first kiss had once again 'fed' him the by now known delicate-sweet liquid.

An erection far larger than his father's – the God of Horses – seemed to fill him even more thoroughly than the double penetrations before. And it seemed to push the tingling lube deeper and deeper inside him. Once Hephaestus was buried balls-deep inside him, the god paused and let the demigod adjust to his enormous size. But that wasn't what Percy wanted. Again, he used his strong muscles to massage the velvet hardness that was buried inside him. With a growl, the god behind him gave in to his request. He pulled back and thrust his cock even deeper into the demigod, then he pulled out completely which gave the god in the front the opportunity to push into the thoroughly prepared entrance.

When Percy noticed how they were taking turns taking him, he pulled away from the erotic play of tongues. He allowed the Smith God to turn his head a little to claim his mouth as brutally as he claimed his ass. First, he got the sweet-delicate liquid. Then the bitter taste of the god became noticeable.

Hades lost the passionate battle first and released his seed, buried deep inside Percy. With a scream, Percy followed the Lord of the Dead. He whimpered exhaustedly when Hephaestus regardlessly pushed his way through his contracting muscles. Again, and again and again. Until he, too, released his seed after a few more brutal thrusts inside Percy. Very deep inside.

Whatever followed, blurred in a whirl of passion, sweet-delicate juice, tingling lube, absolutely delicious seed running down his throat, warm kisses, soft hands caressing his whole body, velvet cocks claiming him over and over again and leaving their hot, wet release deep inside him and the taste of seawater...

 

II

When Percy woke up the next morning – was it even the next morning? To him it felt like the night had gone on for an eternity – he was alone in the huge bed. His naked body was clean and even on the bed he couldn't find the slightest evidence of the happenings last night. Just the delicate burn at his entrance as well as the still hot wetness deep inside his deepest depth proved that it hadn't all been a dream.

And if he may say it: The idea to decide on all eight gods had definitely been the best in his life. Suddenly, all his worries about the future were gone and he had found his place as the lover of the gods. Chuckling to himself, he sat up.

Only then, he noticed his father sitting in a chair next to his bed and watching him with an amused expression. His dad... He had slept with his own father and had enjoyed it! Screamed for more!

Massaging his temples, Percy tried to sort his mind a bit with closed eyes. In the end, he shrugged and decided that he undoubtedly fit perfectly into this messed up family.

“Good morning, Percy,” his father's warm voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Hey, dad,” he greeted with a lopsided smile. Shaking his head, the older one smiled back, but then he crawled into Percy's bed with him and pulled him into a playful good-morning-kiss. Then he sat down behind his son, whom he pulled between his legs to lean his back against Poseidon's upper body. Their fingers lay interlaced on the silken covers.

“Before I, too, must go, there are a few more things, you need to know.” Poseidon gently squeezed his son's slim fingers at this point. “The room in which we are right now belongs to a huge mansion, located on Mount Olympus in Greece. Of course, it is well hidden from mortal eyes. Magic also shields you from monsters. The mansion and the lands around it – the borders of your magic protection are clearly marked – are yours. This is your property. In your wallet, you will find a transparent credit card which doesn't have a limit and will grant you entrance to almost everywhere and anywhere. In addition to that, you have an unlimited number of drachmas, so you can contact us in case you need anything. In your garage, you will find a car similar to Apollo's, but you won't get as far up as Apollo. The car is also hidden from the mortals and can get you anywhere you want within seconds – all over the world. And I believe that Blackjack and some of his friends already found the way into the stables.” Another gently squeeze to the hands that had saved Olympus more than once in the last few years. Poseidon understood his son's need to not be confined to one single place in the world. The sea was restless and didn't like to be restrained. If anyone tried, it wouldn't end pretty for whoever had dared to chain down the sea.

To his surprise, he hadn't needed a lot of convincing for this one. The other seven seemed to know Percy better than he had thought. That was one of the reasons he was so glad that his son had chosen them all, because the boy already had sneaked his way into all their hearts. And when he said all, he meant it: even the hearts of their bitter wives. The only reason they had agreed to this, was because the future lover would be none other than Percy Jackson himself. With this boy, they could be sure that the lines not to cross when it came to their husbands would be accepted and respected. But moving on, Poseidon wasn't finished, yet, “Since we vowed to follow your rules, naturally there will be no schedule regulating who will be with you when, so be prepared for a lot of coming and going.” He pressed a kiss to the raven-haired crown. Laughter was the only answer he got. “Regarding the hopefully soon-to-come offspring: You may keep the children with you here in this mansion until their twelfth birthday. As long as you nurse them they can stay in your immediate proximity, after they start with bottles they will be moved to the children's wing. And on their twelfth birthday, when we claim them, they will be brought to camp... We can't bend the ancient laws any further than that.” Poseidon pressed his face into the crook of Percy's neck. It wasn't like the gods didn't love their children, but they were only allowed near their godly children. Percy gently squeezed his father's fingers to show him that he understood the rules and would act according to them.

“One more thing about our... first 'play session'... Every first time you had with one of us tied you to us as a consort and the other way around. We already promised this to our wives, but I will assure you once again also in the name of the unmarried gods: since last night you are the only mate we will see aside from our wives. Since the consort bond is mutual, magic will let us feel it strongly if we even so much as think about being with anybody else aside from you our wives. In case we indeed go as far as sleeping with someone else... let's say the results wouldn't be pretty, even for a god. The only exception are the unmarried ones of us, who of course may bind themselves and then be with their respective future wives.” He squeezed his son once more, since he knew how important loyalty was for Percy. Now he had had to tell him how his lovers had the right to officially bind themselves to someone else, while he would never be the special someone. Percy turned around, so he sat in his father's lap, his legs circling the Sea Gods hips. He kissed the older one softly on the lips.

“...shh... that's ok. The consort bond is actually more than I expected... and I thank you for that...”

Again, he caught his father's lips in an intimate dance. The god moaned, completely lost in the moment and tightened his grip around the lean body in his lap. Actually, he had to go, but his son's gorgeous ass pressed oh so deliciously against his awakening erection.

That was one of the few downsides of being a god: excessive libido and exorbitant stamina. Once awakened, the fire of passion could hardly be satisfied. And his son had proved last night that he was indeed capable of keeping up with eight of them. Sure, they had helped him – selfish as they were; not to mention the effects it would have and Percy's reaction if he ever found out about it – but the young half-blood had done better than they had ever thought possible.

Growling impatiently, he opened his zip, pulled out his proud erection and positioned himself. Percy's entrance twitched in anticipation and was a bit wet already when Poseidon thrust into him sharply. Since the Sea God had barely any time left, he took his son hard and fast. And one time wasn't nearly enough. He changed position twice, lying Percy on his back and then having him kneel on all fours, before he saw himself able to leave Percy after his third orgasm.

He kissed the younger an apologetic farewell and softly whispered, “Take care.”

Then he disappeared, leaving nothing but the soft smell of the sea behind.

~

When Percy saw that he was alone now, he fell back into his bed. One of his hands sneaked down towards his entrance and caught some of the warm liquid his father had left in him. Then he took his hand away and brought it up to his mouth. The divine taste exploding in his mouth was enough to make him moan. Once his fingers were clean, he moved them back to his entrance, while his other hand gripped his re-awakened erection. The double stimulation soon made him spray his own seed all over his stomach. When he came down from his high, he began laughing loudly and wholeheartedly.

He had just had the best night in his life, as well as three mind-blowing orgasms that his father had just coaxed out of him in the shortest time. And he still wasn't satisfied. He shook his head and worked himself out of the silken covers to go search for the bathroom and some clothes. Once showered and clothed he went to explore what was now his realm. He was surprised by the enormous size of the property and the amount of equipment. In the huge children's wing, he found a well-equipped library which would be a perfect place to teach his children reading and writing and several other things. A training room suitable for children was also set up. His own wing consisted of his monstrous bedroom plus walk-in closet, a large bathroom with a small seawater pool, another well-equipped library with the books mostly being in ancient Greek and about all possible different themes around the globe and a kitchen in which he could try to cook everything he might want.

On the surrounding lands, he found a well-kept garden and the stables in which indeed Blackjack and several other pegasi were waiting for him and greeted him with a wild “Hello”. Aside from that, he found another well-equipped training arena, a wide, open field and wild nature. Frowning, he wondered how he was supposed to maintain all this properly, but the question was answered by a soft chiming, directing his attention towards the terrace of the mansion. There was a dryad smiling softly, waiting for him next to a richly set lunch table. With a growling stomach, he moved toward her. He greeted the dryad with a smile and asked for her name.

“Young lord, my name is Druida and my sisters and I will take care of you and the manor. Later we will also help you raising your children.

With a soft “Thanks.” Percy sat down. Or rather wanted to. Frowning, he took a look around, but he couldn't find a fireplace aside from the one in the great entrance hall linking the two wings together. There he could make out a gigantic fireplace.

“Druida, please light up the fireplace and make sure that from tomorrow on there's always the possibility to make burned offerings for every meal.”

With wide eyes, she nodded and immediately got to work on the request of the young lord of the manor. Apparently, no one had told him that as a consort he didn't have to make offerings to the gods any more. Shrugging, she poked the fire in the chimney and grinned to herself thinking about how the gods would probably react to their consort's offerings. She doubted that she would get to see him often in the near future. With twinkling eyes, she watched the young lord think for a moment and then scrub a pretty generous portion of his meal into the fire. Almost immediately she felt the sun shine a little brighter and warmer, the earth gave a pleasant rumble, the plants on the surrounding lands stood a little straighter and for a fleeting moment the air seemed to be loaded with electricity.

“Oh, and could you please call me Percy? You and the others?”

Grinning, because apparently, the young man hadn't even noticed any of the ‘phenomena’ she nodded. After he was finished with his meal, she watched as he went to his garage to find his car.

 

III

With a freed sigh, Percy sank back into the leather seats of his coupé. He sent a brief prayer to Zeus in thanks for letting him travel through his domain in one piece and enjoyed the warm sun with closed eyes for a moment. Above him was the bright sun, shining warmly through his open roof, cool air surrounded him coming in through the lowered side windows and far below him the ocean while Percy was on his way to America to visit his mom. After all, he had some explaining to do, had to tell her that he had kind of... moved out.

When he re-opened his eyes, he looked right into the blue eyes of Apollo watching him hungrily. As soon as the Sun God was sure that Percy had noticed him, he leaned in and sealed the lips of his young consort in a tempting kiss and directed the younger one's relaxed body so his upper body was leaning over the driver's door. He had barely pulled Percy's jeans down to just under his ass, when he pushed two lubed fingers inside him, preparing him for what was about to come.

The gasped “More!” from the raven-haired boy was enough for Apollo to simply open his zip and push into the willing body fiercely. Since the demigod's jeans were still pretty much up, Percy couldn't really open his legs, making him even tighter. This way, it didn't take Apollo long before he released inside Percy for the first time. Leaning over the younger one's shoulder, he watched Percy's release spraying over the car's door and thanks to gravity disappearing in the ocean.

Satisfied for now, he pulled the black-haired boy with him when he sank into the driver's seat. He peeled Percy's pants from his legs to give the demigod more room to spread his legs, which he did, completely relaxed. Laughing, the Sun God laid his arms around his consort: “Didn't anyone tell you that you didn't have to make us offerings anymore?”

Percy thought for a moment, but denied soon after. “Is that the reason for this 'attack'?” he inquired laughing. “Not that I'm complaining...” He provocatively moved his hips.

“Yes...” the older one moaned. “Be prepared for more of these 'attacks'...” He almost helplessly watched Percy positioning his feet firmly left and right of the stirring wheel on the car's dashboard. Apollo felt the lean yet strong arms sneak their way around his neck and how Percy used this position to ride the god's cock mercilessly, until Apollo bit down on his shoulder gasping and sprayed his seed onto the front window. Thank the gods he didn't need clear view, seeing that the coupé was flying in autopilot right now.

“Ah, Percy, as much as I would love to drag this date out, I've got stuff to do.”

With that he kissed the younger apologetically and left him fully clothed in a cleaned-up car. Almost immediately after the Sun God's departure Percy's attention was drawn to Hermes and Zeus who had flashed themselves onto his back seat.

~

Still out of breath, the son of Poseidon landed on a parking slot in front of his mom's and stepfather's house. While Zeus and Hermes had seduced him with fierce softness, Ares who had rode him until just a moment before hadn't held back his passion. Thank the gods that they still used the tingling lube which seemed to prevent more severe injuries, leaving him with just the pleasant feeling that only amazing sex could leave. He didn't even have the slightest limp to embarrass him when he entered the house.

To his surprise, Hera of all people had already explained the situation to his mother. At least, she and Paul knew about his status as a consort, but they didn't know of which god he was the consort of.

“Well, you know...”

“Your son, Mrs. Blofis, was very wise and prevented a second Trojan War by choosing not one, but all of us,” the velvet voice of Hades finished his embarrassed attempt to explain.

Using the stunned silence of the mortals to his advantage, Hades wrapped his arms around the demigod and surrounded him with his shadows. In the safety of the shadows, Hades showed his young mate his gratitude for the offering by pressing him against a wall of shadows which gave in a little to the pressure of their combined weight. Wrapping Percy's legs around his waist, he took him way more softly than anyone would have expected from the Lord of the Underworld. This softness was what made Percy melt completely into the touch. Over and over again Hades had to part his lips from his consort's in order to lick away the tears. But finally, Hades had to leave Percy again to return to his duties.

With a passionate kiss which seemed to completely contradict his previous softness the oldest of the Big Three bid his lover farewell. Gasping, Percy leaned against the shadows. Instead of settling him down, the kiss had resulted in quite exactly the opposite, especially seeing that he could still feel every single of the releases that had filled him today, some of it dripping down into his boxers.

“Shit! Could you drop me of by Hephaestus, if it isn't any trouble for him?” he asked hopefully into the blackness. To his surprise, the shadows fulfilled his wish and dropped him off right in the workspace of the Smith God.

The fire-red eyes widened in surprise when Hephaestus recognized his consort in the whirl of shadows. He was even more surprised when his lover jumped at him without hesitation. Legs wrapped firmly around the god’s waist, the younger almost desperately rubbed himself against him. Of course, the god couldn't reject such an inviting offer, especially since he felt that Percy did really desire him and wasn't just sharing his bed out of pity.

He wasn't patient enough to strip them piece by piece – what was magic for after all? But the skin of the demigod pressing against his didn't help his thinking. He knew that he was larger than the rest of his family was. Last night he had only dared to take Percy after he had already been double penetrated thrice. Despite his desperation, Percy seemed to have enough sense left in him to let Hephaestus take the lead instead of just impaling himself on the god. Distracted by a wild fight of their tongues, Hephaestus somehow managed to direct them to his small dinette. He fumbled for the vial of nectar standing there without looking. Once finding it, he dipped his index finger inside the golden liquid. Then he carefully felt for Percy's entrance which was waiting longingly for him. When Percy felt the familiar tingling, he whined, completely lost in arousal and came right then and there.

Stunned, the two of them stared down at him and then each other in the eyes, until Percy closed Hephaestus's lips in a soft kiss. This told the older one that they could just carry on but that the demigod's first and most desperate need had been satisfied and they could proceed now taking all the time they wanted. And the gentle Smith God took his time. Percy was already whining and begging for the god to just take him long before said god deemed him ready. He dipped his hand into the nectar for the last time and bathed his cock in it, then he positioned his tip at the twitching entrance.

Carefully, inch by inch, he worked himself inside the hot tightness. Then he pulled out, until just his tip was still inside Percy and slowly pushed back into the willing body, just a few millimeters deeper than the last time. With this method, he made Percy come twice more, letting himself fall over the edge due to the massaging tightness of Percy's latest orgasm. Fascinated, he watched his own release drawing out Percy's waves of orgasm even longer. He had noticed this the night before, too. But for him as a god one release wasn't nearly enough to satisfy his proud muscle. Not once he had caught on. Especially not after an offering. And Percy had already proved that he wasn't as frail as a mortal and could indeed keep up with their godly stamina. That was why he continued on and on until he couldn't go any further. Seemingly in thanks, the strong muscles massaged him and this way made him come again already, taking Percy with him. This time, the god didn't wait for the waves to subside. No, he kept thrusting mercilessly until they were both spent and out of breath. Percy had fallen silent by this point, having screamed until he voice had turned hoarse.

After Hephaestus had satisfied the both for the time being, he pulled back out of the younger and promptly reached for the vial of nectar. He held it close to the strained entrance and let a few drops dribble into it. Then he raised the vial to his mouth and took a few gulps without swallowing the last one down. Instead, he leaned forward to let the drink of the gods run down the abused throat of the demigod. He didn't think that Percy had already figured out what they used to prepare him and what they were constantly feeding him with. Hephaestus doubted that the younger would have made sacrifices or would have jumped into his arms that aroused if he had found out. Honestly, he awaited heavy storms and earthquakes on the day Percy pieced the puzzle pieces together. But right now, he enjoyed the relaxed calm and send the demigod off to his old cabin at camp with a gentle kiss to his forehead.

~

When Percy came back to his senses about an hour later, he was surprised to realize that he was in camp. Shrugging, he stood up and made his way to the Big House to ask Chiron or Mr. D to arrange him a ride back to the city. After all, his car was still standing at his mom's place and he hadn't even really talked to her. He skillfully ignored the glances confused campers were throwing him, wondering why he was here. Instead, the son of Poseidon just greeted a few of the older campers.

“Percy? What are you doing here?” Chiron greeted him surprised. The violet eyes of the god on the other hand seemed to narrow and muster him cautiously. For a moment, Percy's eyes were caught by those angelic lips, remembering that divine taste he was just dying to taste again. Then he remembered his mentor's question.

“Well...” he laughed a bit uneasy. “That's really kind of an... interesting... story... to make it short: I woke up in my cabin a couple of minutes ago... and wanted to ask if it was somehow possible to arrange a ride back into the city for me? My car is still there.”

“Of course. I will speak with Argus immediately.”, Chiron rose from their regular place on the veranda where they had been playing cards.

“Sit down, Chiron,” the God of Wine commanded the centaur. “I'd like to speak with Jackson before he goes on tour again.” Almost bored, Dionysus let his cards glide onto the table and walked off toward the house, expecting the demigod to follow him. Percy smiled apologetically at Chiron and followed Dionysus without further request until they entered a room Percy had never seen before. The door closed automatically as soon as they were inside. The god stepped toward him, laid his hands around the demigod's face and seemed to eye him intensely.

Smiling, Percy laid his hands over the older one's, “Don't worry. I'm alright. But the day has been quite exhausting and apparently, Hephaestus dropped me off here when I fell asleep.”

Softly, Dionysus's lips lay against his. Just gentle movements of lips against lips, no tongue. But this delicate contact paired with the addicting taste were enough for Percy to moan heatedly. Then the god parted himself from his consort with a devilish grin. Percy didn't even have time to ask the older one what he was planning behind those violet eyes before his arms and legs were restrained by vines. Dionysus snapped with his fingers and Percy was left bare in front of the god.

“I still need to thank you for your offering,” the older breathed into his ear before biting sharply into his earlobe. His yelp turned into a moan when soft lips caressed the abused flesh gently. The strong hands of the god didn't stay inactive. One twirled his nipples, alternating between them. The other had sneaked between his legs and carefully massaged his balls.

After a while, Dionysus parted from him, went down on his knees in front of him and took him into his mouth with a blissful smile. Cursing, Percy tried to arch toward the hot mouth, but the vines were unbelievably strong and kept him in place, so he was completely exposed to this sweet torture.

When he was just short of coming, more vines sneaked from his ankles up along his sensitive inner thighs to his balls and constricted his balls and erection at the base with one swift motion. Whimpering, Percy tried to get his mate to free him and to allow him to come, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Instead, he couldn't do anything against Dionysus's masterful manipulations, was helplessly exposed to the god and his vines. Completely and unconditionally. 

He didn't know how often his mate had already blessed him with his seed and he hadn't been granted permission to come even once.

Oh, don't get that wrong.

Dionysus had driven him so far, he had had several dry orgasms, but that didn't relief him of the immense pressure that had built up. Just when Dionysus felt himself short of his last orgasm, he loosened the improvised cock ring. He enjoyed the almost animalistic scream from the young throat to the fullest and let the strong muscles milk him. The God of Wine relished in the almost pained moan beneath him when his orgasm deep inside the demigod extended Percy's own. Then the younger one collapsed unconscious...

~

For Percy, the following six weeks went by in pure bliss. To his surprise, the gods actually managed to leave all disagreements and arguments outside his door and he had never been forced to enforce his rules. During the day, one or another of his lovers found the time for a short rendezvous, usually ending with a quickie. At night, he usually had three or four of his godly lovers with him and keeping him awake. Not that he was complaining.

Having so much sex, he barely needed to work out anymore. He merely went to the arena for one hour every day to maintain his sword fighting skills. How many times had Ares surprised him there... And what the god could do with sharp objects... Just the thought made his innards shiver.

It was just seconds later, that he realized that it hadn't been the thought of Ares that had made his innards shiver.

But nausea.

Absolute nausea.

He took off running and barely made it in time to the nearest toilet. Then he entrusted his stomach contents to the Porcelain God.

When he came back to his senses, he was leaning against the toilet seat. Druida was crouched down beside him worriedly and wiped his face with a damp cloth.

“I already informed Lord Apollo,” she whispered quietly.

His “Thanks” got lost in a new wave of nausea. When he came back up again, the Sun God was sitting next to him and eyed him in deep concern. Percy nodded weakly, letting the god help him up and hand him a glass of cool water. The demigod sipped it gratefully, thankful that his stomach seemed to have settled enough to keep it down. When Percy was finished, Apollo carefully picked him up, avoiding any movement that might result in Percy throwing up again. Finally, he managed to slide Percy onto his huge bed. Apollo waited for Percy to lie back and relax, before he let his hand wander over his body just above his clothes. Frowning, he stopped briefly at his abdomen, but continued on to finish his scan, only to return to Percy's abdomen afterwards and concentrating again. Then he stopped, smiling and leaned forward to breathe a thankful kiss to Percy's forehead.

“Congratulations on your first pregnancy, Percy.”

It took a few seconds for his consort's tired brain to understand those words to their full meaning. Then large, sea-green eyes stared up to the Sun God. Apollo nodded in confirmation and automatically Percy's hands lay themselves protectively over his abdomen, an overjoyed smile spreading on his pale face.

“Can you tell me a little bit more already?” the younger asked with hopeful eyes.

Apollo's own smile widened while he nodded again: “Yep- you are just at the beginning of your seventh week. You are expecting triplets, the fathers are Poseidon, Dionysus and Hephaestus.”

“Triplets?” the stunned demigod inquired further. “And each baby has a different father?”

The Sun God couldn't help but laugh highly amused and lean forward to kiss Percy on the tip of his nose, “I believe you forgot that we are gods and that makes almost everything possible.”

The news spread like a wildfire. At night, the fathers showed their gratitude more than once.

To everyone's relief, the nausea only lasted for a week. Also, there didn't seem to be any mood swings, appetites or other negative symptoms accompanying the pregnancy.

~

Hermes stood in the door frame, admiring the view. His consort was sitting naked on all fours. His stomach, protecting their triplets now for the fifth month, was proudly swollen. Hades sat on the couch with spread legs and enjoyed their young lover's highly talented mouth. Zeus all the while was claiming their consort's ass vigorously. The empty vial as well as the semen-coated thighs were proof that this was by far not the first ride. It seemed as though Poseidon and Ares had had their fun already. They were sitting a little away from the events, both still naked. They were following the scene enthralled and their cocks seemed to become interested again.

Hermes knew exactly that all of them became hard just thinking about Percy and physical love and were ready for the next round. It seemed “worst” when they were arriving one after the other, urging each other on through watching and being watched. But up until now, Percy had somehow managed to always satisfy them all before they had to leave again. It very seldomly happened that he broke down before they were all completely satisfied.

Smiling, Hermes entered the room without making any noise and sank down on the carpet next to his father. He didn't give Percy any time to recover, instead slid into the beloved, hot and wet tightness right after Zeus and thrust in with strength. This made Percy part from Hades' cock, getting his full load sprayed all over his face. That alone made Hermes cum for the first time, drawing out Percy's orgasm longer.

Hades made room for Apollo. Hermes watched how Percy launched himself almost greedily onto Apollos hardness and how he began licking it as if it were a lollipop. Once Apollo, Dionysus and Hephaestus had also had their fair share of Percy's ass, the gods laid their lover down on soft furs near the fireplace. The gods proceeded to use their tongues to clean each and every inch of skin from any evidence of the previous actions. The Big Three for example loved lying their tongues directly over Percy's entrance, dipping them in and “kissing” all the semen they could reach out of him, so it wouldn't make a mess later on. This, of course, had Percy ready for the next round by the time they had finished and after a few gulps of seawater and nectar, he was once again able to carry on and get them all to exhaustion.

~

Fascinated, the Smith God sat between his young consort's spread legs, one ear on the seven-month-old globe. Both hands, which usually handled heavy tools, lay lovingly right and left from the chubby belly. Percy had pulled his shirt up, to give the god better access. Aside from that, he had lain back relaxing into the pillows that made sitting on the couch more comfortable for him.

Not that Zeus could blame his son. They all were magically drawn to the round belly and couldn't keep their fingers from it. To be honest, he couldn't recall ever reacting to Hera's pregnancies in such a strong way. Of course, he had devotedly taken care of her, had read every wish from her lips. But in contrast to his wife, Percy was easily satisfied and it was enough for him when they massaged his swollen feet or his aching back. To repay them, he granted them unhindered access to his ever-changing body and the growing children inside him.

His son's strong hands had apparently touched one of the nipples, which had been overly sensitive for weeks now. The younger one moaned in pain, which soon turned into a surprised cry from Hephaestus and a relieved sigh from Percy. “No wonder I had been feeling the pressure for days. The milk is fully developed and needed to get out...”

The god curiously worked his way up and tasted the white liquid. When doing so, he again touched the nipple, making it spurt another spray of milk. With a curious glow in his fire red eyes, the God of the Smiths laid his lips around the nipple and sucked gently. That alone was enough. The milk reacted to the slightest pressure and shot out.

Zeus sat down next to his son and followed his example on the other side. First, there was a pained sigh, then just a relieved one. On top of that, hands were making their way into their hair and pressed their heads decidedly against Percy's upper body.

Zeus and Hephaestus both had the same thought: The longer the pregnancy lasted, the fewer clothes the demigod seemed to wear, since his skin was just too sensitive. That meant that their hands could wrap around Percy's slowly growing erection unhindered. It seemed, the rest of their small family had arrived, too, as they noticed the sofa turning into a larger playground. They lost their clothes with the blink of an eye and felt another hand sneaking lower to prepare the younger one.

The next moan was muffled and even those who weren't looking knew, that one of them used the talented mouth for relief. The fingers also changed into something harder, making Percy jerk a little. It wasn't long until Percy came for the first time.

“Shit...” the black-haired boy moaned. “You are aware that it will be entirely your fault, if I get hard while nursing, in the future, right?”

“...mmh... then we will have to make sure that there is always someone there to take care of that...” Poseidon said, before cleaning his son's stomach from his own seed and finally wrapping his lips around the newly awakening erection.

~

Percy's eighth month was finally coming to an end. His lovers all looked after him in deep care. For weeks now, they were making sure that at least one of them was with him at all times. Hermes was just taking his hand to help him off the couch, when a violent pain shot through his whole body. With a gasp of pain, Percy sank back into the cushions, closing his eyes. He tried to concentrate on breathing in order to relax.

“Percy?” the Messenger of the Gods stroked his forehead worriedly.

“Wait a second. Maybe it's a false alarm...” the young consort tried to calm them both. Not really reassured, Hermes sat down behind the young demigod. He pulled him against himself so that his back was leaning against the god's upper body. Then he laid his hands on the mighty belly. Almost instantly Percy laid his hands on top of his and Hermes felt how his embrace helped Percy to relax.

About 25 minutes later Percy jerked again. The god felt the stomach beneath his hands harden for a brief moment.

“Percy?” he asked again, his voice full of concern.

Said boy tried to get control of his breathing, before answering, “In case of an emergency, we only have to call Apollo once the amniotic sac bursts.”

With that, he leaned back against his godly lover once again. Percy closed his eyes and tried to save as much energy as possible for the feat of giving birth. He felt deep inside that this was not a false alarm.

His children had just been too calm for the past few days and had not used his organs as a trampoline. Hermes tried to follow Percy's good example and stay calm, but the more time passed, the shorter was the time between the single contractions. Once they came in a one-minute tact, Percy's amniotic sac came loose and to Percy's surprise the first baby slipped out right with it. Thank the gods, he lay on the sofa with his legs on it, so the newborn was in no danger of falling down.

“Shit,” the consort cursed. “Hermes, I need you at the front- the children are in a hurry.”

He expertly ignored the “What?” screeched in panic. “We could call Ap...”  
Percy interrupted the older one panting: “No time... the first baby slipped into the birth channel with the amniotic sac and is about to come... One contraction follows the oth...”, he stopped, just to scream in pain the next second and lean forward.

He wrapped his arms around his enormous stomach that had already lost some weight and width thanks to the lost water. He pulled his legs towards his body, spread them and pushed with all his might. Although he had had contractions for hours before and had been sure that the full process would last at least another eternity, everything was over pretty quickly. Hermes had just given a newborn to Druida when he already had to catch the next one with swift hands. He was about to cut the umbilical cord from the third baby, when Apollo and the rest of the Olympians came rushing into the room. They stopped dead in their tracks and took in the sight.

Then, the God of Healing shook his head and strode over to the ruined couch, the sweaty consort and his slightly trembling brother who gave the third demigod to Druida. Apollo pushed Hermes aside with confident hands and led the exhausted consort through the afterbirth, making sure everything had come out to avoid complications. Then he examined the overall well-being of the younger, finally declaring him nothing but tired. After that he turned his attention to the triplets. Druida had already bathed them with a soft sponge and wrapped them in warm blankets. Three examinations later, he handed the three healthy newborns over to their respective fathers. The gods looked proudly at their flesh and blood and sat down next to their consort and “mother” of their children on the already cleaned couch.

Once Apollo had made sure, that all his patients were fine, he began scolding the exhausted Hermes: “Why the hell didn't you call me as soon as the contractions started?”

Percy took the wind out of his sails, “Calm down. I asked him to stay calm and to only call you once the amniotic sac came loose. How could I have known that the kids would be in such a hurry and just rush right out with it? This was my first birth and the first ones are always the worst.”

Since he had rushed here in a hurry once the agitated Druida had called him, Apollo was exhausted and let himself fall down on the couch next to his half-brother and leaned his head on his shoulder. Hermes accepted the silent apology with a brief kiss to Apollos hair. The others in the room watched in awe how their young consort held the newborns one after the other, laid them on his upper body and nursed them carefully. They were sunken deep into this peaceful picture and needed a while to fully comprehend the calm words, “Could one of you tell me why my blood is gold?”

Guilty glances flew across the room. Would now come the explosion that they had expected at the beginning of their unusual relationship? Finally, Zeus dared to tell the truth. He hoped that the child in Percy's arms would give him better control of his temper. “Percy...” he awkwardly cleared his throat. “The simple truth is: We didn't want to lose you. That's why we decided to use generous amounts of nectar as lube from the beginning on, so it would get inside your body that way and us “feeding” it to you when we kissed you. It not only turned you immortal slowly, but it also strengthened our children, since it got to them through you even before they were born...”

The assembled gods sat nervously and waited for the explosion with a guilty conscience. Before they could find out if Percy would let hell loose on them, three hags appeared in the middle of the room. Almost fearfully, the most powerful gods of Greek mythology retreated into their backrests, but Percy just perked up curiously. Of course, he knew who those old ladies were. But he had also learned that in the end it would always be them who would have the last laugh. Why should he be afraid of them?

“Brave, young god,” the one in the middle snickered. The black-haired boy was confused by the address, but let the women continue.

“Not to fear us,” the older on explained, also snickering.

“He may have just realized that he doesn't stand a chance,” the younger one grinned. The older one nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, possibly.”

“In that case, he knows that he cannot fight our decision,” the middle one played with everyone's curiosity.

“The decision to make him the God of Demigods,” the young one declared in mock seriousness.

“To not cut him off completely from his natural element, he will from now on be the embodiment of the sea's fertility,” the middle one continued.

The old one revealed the catch immediately, “As God of Demigods all your children will be born as demigods. Additionally, you will be the only god who will be allowed direct contact with his children all their lives. But we will sort a little of this chaos...”

“... we dissolve all marriage bonds of the gods present. Your wives are being granted freedom and a chance of new happiness. With his decision to give all of you a chance, Percy didn't only doom himself to a fate of being your... ‘breeding mare’..., but also tied your fates so close to his that he will be the last partner you will ever have at your side...,” the middle one took up.

“You won't be bound by marriage vows. No, your bonds are forged from fate itself and we do not appreciate interference,” the young one concluded ominously.

The fates disappeared as soundlessly as they had appeared, leaving the gods to comprehend what had just happened.

 

IV

Just as Percy had thought, once he started nursing the little brats when being in the same room as one of his mates, his body reacted with an erection. This led to his men crouching down between his spread legs and pleasure him lovingly with their tongues and lips. If the hungry mouths of his young ones did not finish the amount of milk, his mates slowly made their way up and relieved his breasts of the pressure. They would always have one hand on his proudly standing cock or on his balls, giving Percy several relaxed orgasms, relieving him of the stress of taking care of triplets. After he had nursed the triplets for the first time after their birth, the fathers had had to hand their children over to the dryads. Since then, the fathers were not allowed to come near their babies.

But Percy had wasted no time to make one thing clear to his lovers: Yes, the fathers were forbidden to take care of their natural children, but why would the other ones have to keep their distance? On top of that, they would make sure from the beginning on that the children knew how much their daddy loved them even though he could not be there. Instead, they would have seven uncles to turn to. But since all eight were pretty busy with their jobs as gods and had to solve some unresolved issues with their divorces, most tasks were still left for Percy. Of course, the dryads helped him.

To be honest, he wouldn't have made it this far without them in the first place, but still he tended to his little brats personally as much as he could. After all, they were his flesh and blood and part of his domain...

If he hadn't had to fear for his life, having five furious ex-wives at his heels, he would have paid a visit to both camps already. The former wives of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Dionysus and Hephaestus may not have loved their husbands anymore, but it hurt their pride that this young demigod had managed to catch the attention of all male Olympians and to tie them to him. It was this hurt pride that made them unable to accept that it had been the fates themselves who had dissolved their already shattered bonds and that there were always two people in a failed relationship. They couldn't blame their husbands alone for this.

But the gods protected their consort fiercely and he remained covered.

~

In the meantime, Percy was bend over the changing table to finish putting a diaper on his red-eyed daughter. Smiling, he leaned into the weight leaning against him from behind. He turned his had to kiss Zeus hello. His smile widened when a strong hand left his side and tried to make the baby grab it. Apparently, they had taken his scolding by heart and took care of the other children in their family. The daughter of Hephaestus squealed delightedly and tried to grab her grandfather's quick fingers.

“Zeus”, Percy laughed. “If you go on like that, I'll never get this little brat into her diaper.”

“...mmh...” the god murmured into his ear. “In that case, I will look for something else to play with.”

Percy had no doubts about the older god’s intentions when something hard pressed against his rear. Ever since he had become the embodiment of the sea's fertility, his body reacted even to the smallest sexual caress. By now, all he needed was to be looked at longingly and he wanted to be filled in some way. And sex filled him with the semen of his lovers. And when the semen got into him just at the right time, he would become pregnant and thereby prove his fertility.

Since he didn't seem to have a regular cycle, his body's constant sexual willingness ensured him to be filled with his gods' semen as often as possible in order not to miss his most fertile period. His lovers had caught onto this and used it shamelessly to their benefit. Not that he felt used or unloved. Quite the contrary, with every touch to his body and every word whispered into his ears, he felt the admiration, respect, adoration and love that the eight men felt for him. And the fates had been right, he had offered himself as their ‘breeding mare’ voluntarily. Obviously, that included being ‘serviced’ whenever possible, which they all enjoyed.

That led him to this situation, bend over his daughter, supporting himself on the changing table, since Zeus had stripped him off his clothes and massaged him with two nectar-coated fingers. Even after all these month the tingling feeling didn't cease, increasing his arousal. Greedily, he pushed his rear back against the third finger, claiming him quickly. Zeus's hardness claimed him even quicker only a moment later.

“Seems like my uncle does not have the tiniest bit of patience...” Those were Percy's last words for quite a while, since he then tried to concentrate on making as little noise as possible to not wake the two other babies. His daughter on the other hand took advantage of him being bend over her and latched onto his nipple, sucking milk hungrily. Percy hissed in arousal. He knew that he definitely shouldn't find this situation arousing: While his daughter – who was also his niece, once removed – was satisfying her hunger for milk, he was taken by her grandfather and his uncle, which could potentially result in a new pregnancy of his. But the Greek genes inside him seemed to be strong and so he enjoyed his daughter's innocent touch which was such a stark contrast to the passionate strength he was taken with.

The little one was already fast asleep when Zeus extracted himself from Percy with a gentle kiss, giving him the chance to put the little one into her cradle. He had just tucked her in, when Zeus threw him over his shoulder and carried him back into the bedroom. There, he was put down so that he knelt on all fours on the bed. Hades examined him with his black eyes, devouring him hungrily.

“Brother, I don't know about you, but I am quite hungry,” he whispered roughly.

Zeus nodded in agreement: “Yes, I think we are due for a snack.”

He reached for the vial of nectar that his brother was handing him. He set it at Percy's entrance and let nectar flow into the younger. When Percy felt the nectar filling him more and more, flowing and tingling, his arms buckled beneath him. Moaning, the consort buried his face in the silky covers. He didn't struggle when the nectar was finally running down his legs. But that seemed to be what Hades had waited for. He nodded to his younger brother who set the vial aside. Hades crouched down behind Percy, tilted his head and joyfully licked one thigh clean first, then the other. Then he spread Percy's ass cheeks a little with his hands and put his mouth over Percy's tempting entrance. Further surges of the honey-colored liquid mixed with his brother's semen threatened to leak out of the hole. To avoid that, Hades greedily fingered the younger one's entrance. He eagerly sucked and licked at the delicious mixture of nectar, Percy and Zeus, his tongue soon no longer able to reach the nectar that had flown deeper inside Percy.

Hesitantly, he disentangled himself from this delicious feast for his tasting, smelling and hearing. But he replaced it by thrusting his cock swiftly into the hot tightness. He pumped his release four times into the body of the younger squirming and screaming beneath him and experiencing a long-lasting orgasm due to his ministrations. Hades knew exactly how strongly Percy always reacted when he felt one of them releasing their hot seed within him. But Hades was far from done with the black-haired teen. After carefully pulling out of his lover, he grabbed the vial and held it to the reddened entrance again, letting the golden liquid flow into the willing body. The nectar healed all sore spots and Zeus took the opportunity to have his meal proffered from Percy's body. The thunderer didn't have to be asked twice. He followed the older one's implicit request and also got to enjoy his nectar with a hint of Percy and Hades' semen. It seemed to taste amazing if the God of the Underworld had to judge from his brother's pleased moan. When he couldn't reach anymore of the delicious cocktail, he sat up and frowned a little disappointed.

Percy's knees on the other hand gave out under him and he landed on his side, panting. The lust and arousal filling the air told him that the two were not done with him and only a second later he was proved right. After the two had wordlessly agreed on how to proceed, Hades encouraged Percy to sit up with gentle touches. Then, the older one pulled him into his lap and let him slide down onto his hard erection slowly.

Moaning softly, Percy laid his arms around Hades and hid his face in the crook of his neck. He enjoyed the relaxed movements the god directed his hips with to give him opportunity to come back to his senses again. When he felt Zeus's hands wrapping around his hips, too, he moaned in arousal.

Together, the two brothers pulled him up, until he only felt the tip left inside him. But not long, as he felt a second erection breaching at his entrance and gliding in next to his brother's. Just then, the two brothers let go off him suddenly and in his bonelessness gravity pulled him down. Percy screamed. Since he was barely prepared to be double penetrated, it burned more than usual. But the nectar that was still inside him made it easier to adjust to having two cocks inside him and immediately healed minor wounds. The brothers repeated this process until his body had fully adjusted to the two rough intruders. Then, Hades leaned back a little, pulling Percy down with his to give Zeus opportunity to make love to him with painfully slow thrusts. On top of that, Hades laid one of his hands around the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm for the time being. This was just another form of torture as the older brother gave the younger one ample opportunity to fill his sensitive inside. Once Zeus's orgasm subsided he leaned back and pulled Percy with him. This gave the dark god the chance to take their young consort with powerful thrusts. Just a few and he filled Percy with his seed.

Unfortunately, Percy was still being denied the release of an orgasm, since Zeus still squeezed the base of his cock. The few minutes had been enough, though, to get him hard again. Hades leaned back again...

They repeated this countless times, made love to their young lover in varying forces and different rhythms until Percy felt Zeus still inside him, but Hades not getting hard again. That gave him enough strength to beg his two lovers to let him come. The two showed no mercy though, and held him until his insides had milked the very last drop of come out of Hades. Just when Hades leaned his head against his shoulder wearily, Zeus let go off him. The soft touch of their fingers on his balls and cock was enough for him to come violently. The last thing he felt was the interested twitching of the two erections inside him, before he drifted into unconsciousness.

 

V

Percy regained consciousness just a little later. The position of the sun indicated it was early afternoon. Happy laughter came in through the open window. Percy stretched himself with a pleased moan. Just like all his lovers, Zeus and Hades had removed all traces of their prior lovemaking. Only the gentle burn in his lower regions reminded him of the encounter.

The cheerfulness outside lured him out of his bed, though. He dressed, smiling softly, and made his way outside. There, he saw Dionysus, Apollo and Hermes sitting on a blanket in the grass under the weeping willow. The babies were tucked safely between them, but they made sure that the boy would not have any direct contact with Dionysus, as they were father and son.

Percy was in a good mood as he joined the six of them. He thoroughly enjoyed the quiet afternoon with his children and the three gods. Once he had nursed his three little brats and they were asleep, they had called the dryads to take the children back into the house. Apollo curled together on the blanket with a pleased moan. His blond-haired head lay in Percy's lap who sat leaned against the willow. While he was talking with Hermes and Dionysus, he played with the Sun God's hair, who purred softly in thanks. Amused, the black-haired boy looked down. “Do you know if there was a cat hidden somewhere in his line of ancestors?”

Grinning, the half-brothers looked over to the blond.

“Not as far as I know,” Hermes answered finally. His blue eyes sparkled in amusement. “But we could wake him up and ask.”

Percy looked at the god in his lap a little more carefully and finally shook his head. “I'm afraid that will be impossible. Our dear Apollo is fast asleep.”

They all knew that there was nothing to wake Apollo once he was feeling relaxed enough to actually fall asleep in the first place. Ever since he had been surprised by the python while being asleep, he had to feel completely safe first, in order to fall into deep slumber. Hermes and Dionysus shared a mischievous smile, before the God of Wine slowly said, “Oh, I think we know a way to wake him.”

“Really?” Percy looked up interested.

“Oh yes,” Hermes confirmed in joyful anticipation.

Before their consort could ask what they were up to, the God of Wine directed some of the more flexible willow branches to wrap themselves around Percy.

“Yes, I'm pretty sure he will wake up quickly as soon as we get you to moan and scream,” the Messenger God finished his sentence.

Then he leaned forward to involve the younger one into a heated tongue battle. Meanwhile, the Lord of Madness caressed Percy's entire body with the soft leaves of the willow. He followed the path of the leaves with his tongue, licking Percy's typical taste of a sea breeze from his sweat-covered skin.

“A fantastic picture. You ok with me joining in on the fun?” Ares asked.

Of course, no one objected and since Apollo had woken up by now, Percy could now enjoy satisfying four of his lovers, while his body followed the will of the willow branches and was being directed into countless positions.

He lost track of who did what, but his lovers made sure that there was always someone filling his throat and another one ploughing his way deep into his behind. Sometimes, both his ends were used synchronously, sometimes asynchronously. Then, one was used feathery light and gentle, while the other one was taken brutally.

His own erection was almost always captured by a caressing hand or a wet mouth. Four pairs of hands stimulated his body to the limit. Tongues licked the sweat off his skin. Branches that equaled lianas wrapped around his thighs to spread them further apart. The branches pulled his arms over his head. Some of them had even wrapped around his middle from both sides and held him securely suspended in the air.

Ares stepped between his legs. With flames in his eyes, he thrust in brutally. The flexible branches absorbed the impact and swayed Percy's body. Percy screamed loudly, half in pain, half in arousal. He couldn't take his gaze off Ares’s eyes which burned with the fire of passion rather than the fire of war. With inhuman strength and speed, the God of War thrust into the warm, tight heat, that was already filled to the bursting point with his seed. That, at least, made the brutal fuck go a little smoother. The god knew, that this would be his last ride for the time being and he wanted to make sure that Percy felt him later.

His half-brothers were already satisfied and lay on the blanket, watching them. With a triumphant scream, Ares thrust in forcefully one last time and shot his load deep into Percy. Then, he sank back onto the blanket, completely drained just as the others. His body was satisfied for now and a relaxed heaviness befell his limps.

Through half-closed eyes he watched the branches gently releasing their consort to lie in their middle. Strong arms welcomed him with gentle hugs while the soft willow leaves stroked every inch of his skin they could reach one more time. The young god moaned in exhaustion. They all kissed him a silent good night before giving in to the exhaustion and falling asleep in the warm air of the night.

 

VI

Laughing, Percy bend down, hugged his mom and whirled her around. It had been a while since he had last seen her and Paul in real life. The last time had been before Hades had kidnapped him. After that, everything had disappeared in a blur of passion and his first pregnancy. And he really didn't want to be seen in the mortal world with a baby bump.

After that stunt the fates had pulled, he wanted to give the former wives of his lovers some time to cool off, so he had concentrated on his own little universe for a while. But now that his mom was publishing her second book, nothing could hold him within his protection shields.

Sally patted her son's shoulder to make him set her down. After giving her another kiss on the cheek, he followed her silent request. With the eyes of a mother, Sally looked her son up and down. With now twenty-two, he had finally grown into his body. He was still lean, stringy, strong, well-trained – the body of a swimmer. He seemed perfectly comfortable in his own skin. His sea-green eyes sparkled with energy and life.

When Sally took a step back, she noticed the golden aura surrounding her son. She tilted her head questioningly. Percy understood his moms wordless question.

He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. “Well, how do I put this? After I had rejected it twice, they used the opportunity and in the end the fates put their feet down to solve the matter once and for all.”

Paul looked confused from Sally to Percy.

“What are you talking about?” He finally wanted to know.

Sally shook her brown curls. “Let's go inside and continue there.”

After a brief hug between step-father and step-son, the two men followed the most important woman in their lives.

“So, what was that about? And why did it take you so long to come back to us?” Paul asked what was foremost on his mind. Percy might be the side-husband of the gods, but that didn't mean he had to neglect his mortal family. Or did the gods hold him captive?

The young man seemed to guess what he was thinking and shook his head. “No, Paul. The gods didn't lock me up in a golden tower somewhere and threw away the key.”

“But...”

Percy held up his hand to silence the older one's protests.

“I'm incredibly sorry that it took me nearly two years to visit you, but there was so much stuff going on. After Hades had “kidnapped” me, I lost track of time... for some time. When I finally got back to myself again, we discovered my first pregnancy. That made me loose the ground under my feet yet again. And then I didn't want to enter the mortal world with a baby bump.” He shrugged uncomfortably. “That's why I preferred IMing you... Then, once I had given birth, those eight idiots admitted to having given me nectar of the gods the whole time, sealing my fate to become immortal... Before I could really sort that through and react, the fates appeared and explained that I was to be the God of Demigods, while also representing the fertility of the sea. They also broke all marriage bonds and instead strengthened the bond between the nine of us. After that, they disappeared again and I preferred avoiding the public to escape five angry ex-wives...

But now, that mom is publishing her second book, nothing can hold me back anymore,” he beamed at his mom.

The story had shocked both mortals into silence for a moment. Then Paul squeaked, “Eight? ...Pregnant? ...God?”

Sally, on the other hand, jumped up excitedly and hugged her boy. “Oh Percy... I'm so happy for you! And I'm a grandma now? Are you ok? Is my grandchild ok?”

Laughing, Percy returned the hug before pulling his mom, who was bubbling over with energy, down onto the couch.

“Yep,” he confirmed in amusement. “Grandma of three even. Two girls and one boy.”

“Oh Percy... can I see them sometime?”

Her boy nodded smiling. “I'm sure we can set something up.”

And again, he had his excited mom hanging around his neck.

“Percy”, Paul cut in feebly. “Hera had explained to us that you were to choose a god and Hades mentioned that you had chosen all of them, but WHO is 'all'? I mean: eight?”

Sally sat back next to Paul. She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She was pretty sure who those eight gods were. But she had come to terms with that quite a while ago, seeing that she didn't have another choice. She had stridden into the short relationship with Poseidon with open eyes and a knowing heart. She had come to terms then with the idea that her son would always be part of a crazy world, barely understandable to the mortals. And from the looks of it, he had completely and utterly plunged into the other world. But to her surprise, he seemed to have no trouble at all in catching the attention of eight more or less flighty gods and keeping it on himself. Not to mention the fates themselves stepping in...

But for Paul, the world that Percy had been a part of for all his life still seemed more like a faraway dream. He knew all the legends and stories, was even a fan of them. He had understood on an intellectual level that that world was hidden under his, but he had still not really realized it.

And now Percy told him this crazy shit.

Intense sea-green eyes focused on Paul as if to figure out how much more he would be able to take. “Since being a child of the sea makes me incredibly fertile despite being male and having figured out for myself that I prefer men to women, I was supposed to choose one of the eight male Olympian gods to be my lover. They wanted to make sure that the next generation of demigods would be better prepared for their way in life. I figured out quickly that I was in the same situation as Paris and since I had no intention of becoming a second Helen, I quickly established a couple of rules and chose them all...

They accepted my rules and surprisingly our relationship works really well. In the beginning, I had feared quarrels and disputes, but they respect my rules and know that I will enforce them regardless of the consequences if they provoke me. So, they got their shit together and I have two very fantastic years behind me,” the black-haired young man grinned happily.

But Paul wanted to know exactly. “Please, for normal mortals, can you tell me their names?”

Shrugging, Percy complied the request, “Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo and Dionysus.”

Silence.

“B-but those are your uncles, your cousins... your father...”

Thoughtfully, the young man agreed with his step-father. “You're right. They are my family. And my youngest is my daughter and my sister all at once... To make that easier for the children, they will call their fathers 'father' and the others 'uncle'.” Smiling, Percy winked.

Paul paled a bit more.

Percy continued a little more serious. “At first, I thought about that occasionally, but only succeeded in giving myself a headache. Finally, I just decided to embrace my Greek roots, to accept it just the way it is and make the best out of it. I mean, just look at that side of my family: brother and sister, uncle and niece, father and daughter. I fit right in.”

This explanation finally made Paul's brain crash. His step-son together with eight – EIGHT! – other men – at the same time! He really had nothing against homosexuals- but... EIGHT? Once he had come around, the high school teacher decided to ignore those circumstances for now and pointed out the next point on his list, “God?”

Again, the young man shrugged, “As I already told you, the fates laid down the law. If even gods can't do anything against that, what was I supposed to do?”

The older one massaged his temples.

His step-son had a very good point. He shook his head again. But then he couldn't hold back and had to make sure. “And you're really fine with that? You don't regret your decision?”

A gentle, happy smile spread across Percy's face. “Paul, thanks for your concern. I appreciate that, but they really have taken damn good care of me from the very start on. I have my own land, my own house. I'm financially secured and the whole property lies behind massive protection shields. I even managed to make them take care of the other children, since they can't raise their own...

“Seriously, Paul, it may be an unconventional family – for a mortal –, that has built during the last two years, but I didn't regret my decision even a single day.”

Frowning, the step-dad dug deeper. “But don't you feel … I don't know … used? Just a means to an end? To me it sounds as if they … pay... you for your 'services'.”

Those words caused a grouchy thundering in the sky and a disgruntled rumbling in the ground. The shadows seemed to expand and darken. The sun brightened and the plants vibrated with agitation.

The son of Poseidon merely rolled his eyes, before lovingly scolding the gods, “Calm down. Paul simply wants to understand.”

To Paul's enormous surprise, the strange phenomena actually eased. Apparently, the powerful and, above all, old gods seemed to listen to his step-son. Did they also respect him?

He found himself pinned once again by the mysterious green of Percy's eyes. “When they told me of their decision and the reasons for it two years ago, I knew that they did not ask for my consent to their decision. They just gave me the choice on who would be the father of the kids.

“Paul, we are sitting here, talking about the most powerful and deadly gods of the Greek pantheon. And at that point I was nothing more than a little demigod.

“They didn't have to explain anything to me.

“They didn't have to give me the choice.

“They would have been well within their rights to present me to a fait accompli and I would have had to obey, without fuss or quibble. And of course, their decision 'degraded' me from a hero to a ‘breeding mare’, but since they couldn't agree who would be allowed to warm my bed in the future, they gave me the choice. But the past is full of tragedies born of their jealousy and possessiveness. To prevent a new tragedy, I decided to give all eight of them a place in my bed. The night that followed, they tied me to them as their consort which they also didn't have to do. They could have left me hanging as their side-lover. They didn't have to give me the mansion or the money. They didn't have to put the protection shield around my little safe haven. They could have left me exposed to their wives' jealousy.

“Instead, they made sure from the start that they wouldn't be able to harm me or my children – well, that was before the fates broke the marriages...

“They didn't have to follow my rules.

“They could have scheduled my time.

“But they try hard to keep their possessive and jealous natures in check to be welcome in my home. They share with seven others what they would rather have for themselves.

“Yes, I offer my body and my fertility to them.

“Yes, they take whatever they want.

“But if you think between us is nothing but clinical sex, you couldn't be more wrong. Every time they touch me, I can feel the respect they have for me. In every word, I hear their high regard. In everything they do, they let me feel how important I am to them as a person and that I am more than just the incubator for the next generation of demigods.

“They come to me to relax from Olympus, to unwind. They have learned to depend more on their children.

“Hermes, for example, leaves some of his delivery jobs that don't need to be done in godly speed to his mortal kids and pays them for it. Poseidon gave more responsibilities to Triton. And Hades includes Nico more and more. All that gives them a little relief and more time to relax. Relief that had gone lost in the course of the millennia.

“Paul, I get why you're worried. But I can assure you, that I'm well taken care of... and happy.”

Paul leaned back into the cushions once his step-son had finished this impressive monologue. He thought over everything that had been said and finally decided that he should trust Percy's judgment. With his twenty-two years, the young man had lived through and seen more than most people at sixty. He had proved over and over again that he could take responsibility with intelligence and a kind heart.

But he still had one question. “Why do you only have responsibility for one domain?”

The black-haired god snorted. “That's more than enough. And I still have all the powers I had as a demigod – stronger now that I'm a god. Zeus told me some time ago that even as a demigod I had been stronger than several minor gods which made some gods quite uncomfortable at times. Now that I'm a god, I guess power-wise I am on a similar level than he and his brothers. So, I could ask for a throne on Olympus.”

Paul and his mom looked increasingly disbelieving. After all, they had thought he was only one of many minor gods.

Percy just shrugged. “I'm satisfied with what I have. Asking for a throne would only destroy the peace and definitely result in new tensions. And I'm not too prone on having to deal with all those gods and goddesses every day. The eight I have now are definitely enough.” He concluded with a grin.

Sally and Paul looked a little pale as they watched the god on their couch. It didn't happen every day that you were told that your own son was as strong as any of the Big Three. Even Sally, who was very open-minded and accepting of Percy's Greek heritage, was a little overwhelmed.

To distract them, Percy asked: “How about I treat you to dinner to celebrate? After all, I'm here to congratulate mom.”

 

VII

Once Paul and Sally had managed to wrap their heads around the whole thing, the evening ended up being fun. His mom bid him farewell with one of her warm-hearted hugs, while Paul patted his shoulder companionably.

Percy went to check on his little brats, but they were sleeping peacefully. Then he went back to his part of the mansion. He quickly jumped into the shower and crawled under the silky covers of his bed afterwards.

He woke up in the middle of the night. Loving lips were wrapped around his nipples and played with them. Two well-oiled fingers were leisurely massaging his entrance. Moaning in pleasure, Percy opened his eyes to see Hermes and Apollo working on his nipples. Zeus was sitting between his legs, preparing him. His other five men had gotten comfortable on the gigantic bed and watched enthralled.

“No matter what you have planned for tonight”, Percy rolled his hips against the three fingers. “I want dad and Hephaestus to double me tonight...”

He felt the caresses halt. After all, they knew all too well that the Smith God was the largest of them all, closely followed by Poseidon.

“You have already... doubled me in all combinations. But never together... with Hephaestus...” the black-haired explained, moaning as Zeus rubbed his prostate with every movement. “And tonight I... want... to be stretched even further... wanna be filled... more... ah”, the consort panted. Zeus had entered him with a swift movement and took him slowly and leisurely.

“What you said today...”, Zeus's kiss robbed him off all air to breathe. “You're far more than a 'breeding mare' to us...” Again, he was kissed until he was completely breathless.  
“I know...”

Percy didn't get any further than that, as he was flipped onto his side together with Zeus and Dionysus began nipping at his neck before sliding inside his hot tightness next to his father. Percy cried out. After all, they had not prepared him for a second partner, but the burn felt incredibly good. Moaning, he gripped Zeus's upper arms tightly.  
“You are the one...” thrust “...who managed to...” forceful thrust “...unite us...” powerful thrust “...you are our collective...” another powerful thrust “...beloved...” more forceful than before “...heart!” Father and son thrust into him together with all their might, making Percy scream again. All those words and feelings together with having his entrance overly stimulated had him rushing into his first orgasm of tonight.

They hadn't told him anything he didn't already know, but it was the first time they had actually said it out loud.

His strong muscles clenching when he came was all his lovers needed to fill him with their releases. Once their semen hit his sensitive walls, Percy moaned in arousal and felt his orgasm draw out until he had milked every last drop of cum out of them. Just then, his body relaxed again, except for the one muscle that was standing again already.

The night that followed was a swirl of lovingly whispered words, soft caresses and lazy lovemaking.

But when Ares had pulled out after having taken him on all fours, all the while Hades had given Percy a blowjob, three fingers entered him at once. Percy knew that his lovers were preparing him for Hephaestus and Poseidon now. They had double-penetrated him in different combinations throughout the last few hours. Usually another cock filling his mouth at the same time, giving him their sweet juice if he was skillful enough. That way, the warmth in his stomach could combine with the warmth in his depth, relaxing him pleasantly. His state of bliss was constantly interrupted by his lovers who just knew how to get all possible reactions out of his body and weren't afraid to make use of that knowledge, if only to hear him pant, moan and scream. He didn't disappoint them.

When Apollo added a fourth finger, he moved to meet his fingers greedily. Just the thought of being filled to the limit made him restless.

Hermes traced the outlines of Percy's lips with the tip of his cock to distract him. The younger god moaned and opened his mouth. Without hesitation, he lowered his head until his nose hit the Messenger God's pubic hair. He didn't even get to use his throat further, since someone held a vial of golden nectar to his entrance, letting the liquid run through Apollo's fingers into him. As always, the intense tingling aroused him incredibly. His entrance swallowed the offered gift greedily, demanded more. The Sun God obliged by sliding in his thumb. His hand slid in deeper, followed by his wrist and a good part of his lithe forearm. Carefully, Apollo made a fist.

Percy couldn't help but moan and pant around the erection in his mouth when he felt the burn in his muscles, delightfully combining with the tingling.

Another finger slid in next to the arm, opening his entrance enough to let more nectar flow in. Only when this dose of the golden liquid had entered him did Apollo dare to move his fist. Percy cried out when his lover's knuckles brushed his prostate on top of the delicious stretch.

The vibrations from his moaning and screaming had been enough for Hermes to come, giving Percy his seed deep into his throat. Though maybe the visual stimulation played its part in it, too. After all, he could see pretty well how his brother's arm disappeared in their consort's entrance.

The knuckles brushed his g-point, driving Percy over the edge. He came with a loud cry, clenching his muscles tightly to keep the fist inside. To Apollo it seemed as though his arm was sucked even further inside the hungry entrance.

“Th-that's enough...”, the son of Poseidon decided, voice quivering. “Now!”  
Carefully the Sun God followed his request. He pulled his fist out of the hot tightness inch by inch. That feeling and seeing it made his cock twitch. But Percy had made love to him extensively during the last few hours. If he hadn't known better he would have claimed that Percy's libido had been boosted so much when he became a god that he was only satisfied and exhausted once he had loved them all into oblivion. By now the young god didn't even need to be fed nectar and seawater to keep him going.  
All the Sun God wanted now was to see the two biggest of them claiming this ass at the same time. Percy whimpered, feeling empty when Apollo pulled out.

Hephaestus moved his young lover on top of him and positioned his mighty erection at the fluttering entrance. When Percy felt the tip of Hephaestus's cock, he didn't wait another second and lowered himself onto it without difficulty thanks to being excellently prepared. Another orgasm ripped through him, after all this was the first time he could really just take Hephaestus in so deep without having to be careful of himself. His father took advantage of the orgasm distracting him and tried to insert one of his fingers next to the hard length in Percy's ass. The delicate burn of his muscles being stretched even further didn’t really help to end his pleasure. He let the waves carry him further the more fingers were added. Finally, Poseidon dared to slide his cock in next to the other god's. The waves of Percy's dissipating orgasm returned forcefully.

Screaming, Percy pushed onto the mighty erections inside him, riding them with far more powerful movements and devotion than his lovers had thought possible after such a night. He enjoyed the intensifying burn of his muscles, but it didn't really hurt. For a while, his lovers just let him have his way, but then his father pushed him forward, making him lie on top of Hephaestus.

Almost immediately the god beneath him involved his tongue in a fierce battle. Just then, his father thrust in powerfully, over and over. He reached even deeper than Percy had managed to during the ride before. By now, the waves equaled a tsunami, but it still wasn't enough for Percy. He wanted to feel them coming inside him at the same time. And his wish was going to be granted.

Hephaestus began thrusting upwards into him in the same rhythm as the God of the Sea. The feeling was intense. His sensitive walls were being stretched to the limit. His muscles didn't even have enough room to wrap around the silky lengths, to cling to them. His ass could only take what the two of them were giving him. Percy's voice broke.

The waves of pleasure spiraled even higher when Ares thrust into his mouth brutally. The War God's strong hand buried itself in Percy's hair and Percy let it lead him without the slightest bit of resistance, accepting the merciless rhythm the older on dictated. It didn't take long until all three gods came at once, filling Percy with their hot seed that was greedily accepted by his willing body to the very last drop.

The younger god felt like gigantic waves were crashing down on him, tossing him around like a small play ball. That had been the most intense and the longest orgasm he had ever had. And that was saying something, after all his lovers were eight extremely creative gods with thousands of years of sexual experience who weren't afraid to take him to his limits and beyond.

His lovers were still inside him when he drifted into unconsciousness from their powerful lovemaking.

 

VIII

Moaning, Percy reached behind himself, wrapping his hands around Hermes's shins. He felt clever hands fluttering across his swollen belly. His three brats hadn't been five months old when they had detected his second pregnancy. This time, the fathers were Zeus, Hades, Ares and Hermes, quadruples. That also explained why he looked now, in his fourth month, the way he had looked in his sixth month during the first pregnancy.

Originally, he had planned to visit the two camps the day morning sickness hit him hard to introduce himself as God of Demigods, since no one had done so so far. Of course, there were rumors of a new god, but no one knew who he was nor what his domains were. Nevertheless, he received burned offerings already. Obviously as a preventive – no one wanted to piss off the unknown god. Who knew what he would be capable of.

And for the first time, Percy understood why the gods loved their offerings so much – the smell that had reached his nose the first time had blown his mind. It smelled like all his favorite things at once and left the taste on his tongue. On top of that, he felt incredibly refreshed, as if he had just taken a bath in the ocean.

Sadly, his morning sickness lasted over three weeks this time and when he finally felt well enough to leave the house, he looked already very pregnant. That was not the first impression he wanted to make, so the camps had to wait for a while longer.

Instead, he thoroughly enjoyed the ride he gave Hermes at the moment. The Messenger God laid beneath him and thrust upwards in slow movements. Since the ride took quite a while, Percy only needed to feel the strong fingers on his erection to spill his seed, panting heavily. He felt his own strong muscles milk the last drop of release from Hermes.

Groaning he rolled off of the Messenger God. They had slept together three times already, but he still felt like he was burning from inside. His lovers' cum seemed to be the only thing that could sooth this fire.

Additionally, pressure had built in his chest. He didn't look like it, since his upper body was built as well-muscled as always, but the milk production didn't slow. Unfortunately, his children had just gotten used to other food and didn't need as much anymore. But due to the new pregnancy, Percy felt like he was producing even more milk than before. He did not only embody the fertility of the ocean, but he was – just like the sea – capable of providing for his offspring. He couldn't help thinking that he would most likely yield milk for the rest of his long, long life.

But thanks to whomever, he had lovers who loved helping to relief the pressure. They loved suckling on his nipples and gulping down his sweet milk. Of course, they yielded precedence to the kids and only took the sweet-warm delicacy when they had nursed or when their time was not yet there but Percy's body producing too much already.

Hermes understood him without words, leaned over and laid his lips around one of the sensitive nipples. The other one was surrounded by Hephaestus who had just turned onto his side. His newly awakening erection was claimed by another warm mouth. He was too lazy to open his eyes, but his feeling told him that his third lover was most likely Poseidon.

When Percy came, his presumption was proved right. The god between his legs pulled said legs onto his shoulders and thrust in with his mighty cock. This hardness could only belong to his father. Moaning, Percy arched into the greedy mouths on his upper body and onto the erection inside him. His father made short work and took him forcefully with powerful thrusts. A few minutes later they screamed out their releases together.

Poseidon had just withdrawn when Hephaestus turned Percy onto his side carefully. Then, his hard erection filled his tight, hot tunnel with one quick jerk. His groan was cut off by Poseidon's length filling his mouth, tasting like nectar and Hermes. The Messenger God massaged Percy's balls and cock alternately. It was definitely something special when those two were taking Percy together, after all they were the two biggest, stretching Percy further than the rest of them ever could. Hephaestus and Poseidon didn't even have to double penetrate their consort. It was enough if one took his ass and the other one his mouth and those who were watching became hot and bothered immediately. Hermes mentally prepared for an extensive 'play time' and he was not disappointed...

~

This time, Paul and Sally were keeping company when his water broke. Apollo had dropped them off earlier, so they could see him and their grandchildren. They had been slightly taken aback by his size.

When he had entered his eighth month Apollo had ordered him to stay in bed, since he was too big to move safely around the mansion. The dryads were taking care of him wonderfully and even brought his brats by whenever the time permitted it. Time passed quickly with playing, nursing and chatting. A dryad had given his mom and Paul a tour across the manor. Now, the two were bubbling over with amazement.

Percy had felt a little uneasy for a while now, but nothing pointed to his body initiating the delivery. That was why his water breaking took him at least by as much surprise as it took his visitors. Just like the first time, the head of the first baby slipped right into the birth channel.

“Druida!” he screamed.

The dryad was by his side almost immediately. He didn't even have to say anything. With one quick glance, she had taken in the situation and send one of her sisters to inform Apollo. Then she pulled the blanket from his feet up to his middle to be able to see between his legs.

“The little one seems to allow himself a little more time than his sister before,” she grinned at him.

Percy snorted. “Well, that had been a precipitate labor...” Then he concentrated on pushing and breathing. He wasn't even aware that his mom led the very pale looking Paul out of the room, or when Apollo finally crouched down between his legs, or when Hades sat behind him so he could lean against his upper body, or when Zeus took one of his hands between his own, when Ares did the same with the other or when Hermes considerately dabbed his forehead with a wet cloth. All he was concentrating on was his body and the delivery. Last time the contractions had lasted forever, but the birth itself had been quick. Apparently, it was the other way around this time. No contractions, at least he hadn't felt any before the birth, but instead it took Apollo ages to get even the first child out and cut the umbilical cord. And there were three more to go.

Groaning, he let himself fall into Hades embrace, opening his mouth almost automatically when Hermes offered him nectar and ambrosia. After a few encouraging words from the Lord of the Underworld, he began pushing again.

Three eternities later, Percy fell back, completely spent, just to close his eyes for a few seconds. Just a few more seconds.

When he opened his eyes again, he had been cleaned, the bed was freshly made and two of his newborns lay on his chest, suckling hungrily to get the nourishing milk. Judging by the burps he just heard, the other two had already had their meal.

As he had expected, Ares and Hermes sat on his left and right directly next to the bed and couldn't take their eyes off the little, hungry worms.

Hades and Zeus on the other hand sat further down and just finished patting their daughters' backs. Percy knew that as soon as the other two were full and had burped, the fathers would have to give their children to the dryads.

Next to his bed he could see Paul and his mom. Sally grinned from one ear to the other, but Paul looked like he had run against a wall and not yet recovered from the impact.

“What's wrong with Paul?” Percy inquired amused, only now realizing that the rest of his lovers had spread across the room.

Sally burst out laughing. “I think, our poor Paul didn't expect you to deliver your kids naturally, let alone to be there when it happened.”

Percy smiled and shook his head, but concentrated on the newborns for the time being. He made sure that they wouldn't roll off him or choke in a hurry.

“How else would he deliver them?” Dionysus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sally's elbow brought Paul back to the present, so he could stutter an answer, “I-I... don't really know... maybe snipping his fingers... or C-section...”

Smiling, Apollo destroyed his illusion. “Mr Blofis, we may be gods, but even we shouldn't shorten something as natural as a delivery. And I will only do a C-section if Percy wants one or there is no other choice.”

The mortal's eyes grew even bigger at the last words, but he decided to ignore them and prayed to all gods – completely forgetting that nine of them were in this very room right now – that Percy would never be in a situation that left Apollo no choice but to do a C-section. Smiling because of the solicitude in the prayer, the gods exchanged quick glances.

But then the two other newborns were full and Hermes and Ares reached carefully for their sons to pat their backs lovingly. After the burp, all fathers gave their child a kiss to the forehead and handed the child with pain-filled eyes but stoic faces to a dryad.

The two mortals lowered their gazes in consternation. The pain seemed to stab them deep in the hearts and for the first time, Paul realized that this was one of the few prizes the gods and goddesses had to pay for their status. Even Paul couldn't doubt that they all loved their children, not after seeing this pain.

 

IX

“Hey,” Apollo greeted Percy, bending down to give him a small kiss. Since Percy was busy nursing at the moment, the Sun God sat down at the edge of the bed and waited patiently until his consort had fed all hungry little mouths and given the four newborns to the dryads to put them to sleep in the room next door.

The first three children Percy had birthed had long since moved into the children's wing of the mansion. Since Apollo had ordered him to stay in bed yesterday after the difficult birth, Percy knew that the god would come to visit and examine him today.

Once they were alone, the blond pulled the covers back and got rid of the one piece of clothing the younger one had on: his sleeping pants. Then he 'laid' his hands on Percy's tanned skin briefly and 'moved' them from his forehead all the way down to his toes. Concentrated, he did an X-Ray of his consort. Aside from still being a little exhausted, the black-haired god was doing well and thanks to his medical knowledge and the healing power of nectar and ambrosia, Percy was already back in his old, well-trained form.

Then, Apollo asked the son of Poseidon to spread his legs to make sure that everything was alright. Carefully he felt along Percy's entrance with a nectar-coated finger. It seemed to still be a little sore, but it wasn't anything a little nectar wouldn't take care of. As carefully as before, he slipped inside a little and concentrated again, but all muscles and fibers that had been overused during the birth seemed to have healed perfectly.

His concentration was broken when Percy moaned in arousal and his muscles clenched rhythmically. He stared incredulously at his consort. “Percy, you just lived through a difficult delivery!”

The younger one defended himself groaning, “You are fingering me with nectar. Of course, I'm reacting...” Which he proved by rolling his hips against the finger to get it to slip a little deeper inside. Apollo was still staring at Percy's legs in disbelieve. Unconsciously, he had already reacted to the younger one's arousal and pushed three fingers into the warm hole. Then he looked even more incredulously down on himself to his own very interested cock. He was totally aware of the fact, that Percy had just given birth to quadruples yesterday, that technically he couldn't be aroused sexually so soon – after the first delivery, it had taken Percy three days before he had let his eight men near him again. On the other hand, Percy was a god. A god whose body had already recovered from the exertions, as the examination had shown.

With a guttural groan, Apollo gave in to his seductive consort, making a dive for him and involving his tongue in a hot battle. Apollo took him hard and deep for hours, let Percy ride him, rode Percy. He took him from the front and on his stomach, on all fours. He licked up every single bead of sweat, which were tasting like seawater.

Percy moaned, sighed, screamed and just wanted more and more, couldn't get enough. He enjoyed being taken by Apollo, loving the feeling when the Sun God thrust into him deeply, again and again, calming his sore walls with his warm release. Over and over the desired release was pumped into him, making him hot and challenging Apollo more. And Apollo was not going to disappoint him, taking him time and again.

Even when the dryads entered, bringing the babies to be nursed, Percy sat leaning his back against Apollos chest, their hips still connected. A warm hand was wrapped around Percy's cock, massaging softly and drawing more orgasms from him while he was nursing the kids.

Just after the dryads had left, the Sun God jumped his young consort again, until they both collapsed unconscious with a last cry.

~

When Percy came to a few hours later, as always, his lover had cleaned up all visible evidence, just like the others always did. But instead of finding Apollo in his bed, Hades awaited him in the recliner next to it. The young god raised a questioning eyebrow, which Hades took as his cue to raise his finger and beckon Percy over.

Still confused as to why Hades wasn't saying anything, Percy crawled on all fours across their playing ground he called his bed. At the edge, he stood up and went over to Hades. Once he was in reach, a pale hand shot out like a viper, tugged him forwards and he was pulled into the shadows.

When they reached their destination, the left-over energy of shadow-traveling left him stumbling onto Hades's lap. The Lord of the Underworld used the opportunity and moved him until Percy lay on his stomach, ass up over Hades's spread thighs. A cool hand brushed over his ass cheeks.

From the corner of his eye, Percy could make out Hades throne room. They had traveled to Hades's palace and Hades was about to seduce him on his very throne.

“Apollo told me what you did,” he heard Hades's silky voice. “Ts, tse... just a few hours after giving birth, you seduce your own doctor...” Percy could almost physically feel the feigned disappointment. “Do you know what I usually do to naughty young gods?” Again, a cool, big hand brushed over his cheeks.

The younger one got an idea of where this was going, but since he was always open for new experiences, he breathlessly answered no.

The answer came quick. “I spank them.” With that, the hand that had been caressing him a moment before slapped down hard on one of his muscular cheeks. “And I want you to count.” The other cheek felt the next smack. Panting, Percy complied, counting every smack, some harder, some lighter, punishing his rear.

From time to time, Hades paused, admiring the building redness and brushing reassuringly over the abused bottom. He was proud that Percy could take what he handed out and that it was arousing him. He could clearly feel Percy's erection trapped between his thighs.

The Lord of the Underworld decided to intensify their game a little. He spread the cheeks in front of him a little to have free view of the entrance that had satisfied him so much so many times already. He saw the tight ring of muscles fluttering as though they were missing being filled with something hard and long and were trying to get him to satisfy their hunger. Grinning, he blew some soft air against the hot flesh and enjoyed his consort's panted moan of arousal. He repeated this several times and watched the entrance flutter hectically.

Then he decided to reward Percy and at least give him something to play. He thrust in with two dry fingers without having prepared Percy further. Percy cried out loud enough that the whole palace could hear it and arched up. But unlike the other noises in the surrounding area, this scream was not tormented and full of fear, but excited. The same voice begged for more hoarsely soon after.

Since Hades didn't want to disappoint the younger god, he pulled the two fingers out slowly, just to thrust back into the wet, hot tightness forcefully with three fingers. Percy could consider himself lucky that Apollo's seed was still filling him and he got a little wet himself when aroused. Otherwise, this would have been a whole lot more painful. But as it was, Percy enjoyed the small burn and pushed his ass back greedily onto the fingers. He took the fourth finger without resistance and the fingers took up a fast and forceful rhythm, brushing over his prostate over and over.

But it wasn't enough. The slim fingers were not big enough, couldn't reach deep enough. He squirmed, whimpering on Hades lap, trying to get some friction on his cock between the leather-clad thighs. But the other hand that rested flat against his lower back held him tightly and prevented that he fell down for one but also that he could relieve himself. By now, he was begging Hades to do anything at all to help him get rid of at least a bit of pressure, but the older god didn't let that break his cool. Quite the contrary, he kept the exact same rhythm up for quite a while longer, intensifying the feel of his hand claiming Percy's ass.

His other hand reached for a cube of ice that was in a bowl on a side table next to his throne. Slowly, he let it slide over the still warm and reddened cheeks. When the ice hit his abused skin, Percy cried out. He would have come, if Hades, the sadist, hadn't pressed his thighs together tightly in that very moment. The four finger still inside him combined with the ice on his heated skin were incredibly arousing for the young god, but it wasn't enough, wasn't really filling him. And the gloomy god knew that.

Finally, he withdrew his fingers from Percy's entrance and reached for another ice cube, thicker and longer than the other one had been. He thrust it between the spread cheeks directly into Percy's waiting entrance. The muscles greedily sucked the hart object inside and didn't let the cold temperature hitting the hot walls bother them.

Hades ignored the screaming and squirming body on his lap and pushed against the flat end of the cylinder, thrusting it deeper into the hot entrance. When his fingers couldn't reach it anymore, he reached for the next cube and pushed it in as far as he could.

He registered vaguely, that Percy was taking turns swearing and begging, but he didn't let that bother him. Instead, he concentrated on pushing yet another cylinder into the greedy entrance. The tight ring of muscles fluttered helplessly and Hades gave in to its silent begging. He couldn't resist reaching for a fourth cylinder that was almost twice as thick as the other ones so far. The entrance took it greedily.

When only a few millimeters were left to peek out, Hades let up from them. Instead, he raised his hand and let it smack down sharply on the ass in front of him. Percy's loud scream was like music to his ears.

“Count!” he ordered roughly.

His own erection was as hard as steel by now and he feared he might bust the seam of his pants, when the son of Poseidon complied his demand whiningly, when the ass in front of him came up to meet his hand.

Percy didn't know what was happening. Each smack pushed the icy cold deeper inside him and he felt his heated walls make the ice melt slowly. His body seemed to suck the icy wetness in greedily as to not let one single drop escape. Since he was counting automatically by now, he had no idea how many times he'd been hit by the time Hades pulled him upright to face him with one quick movement. With the same movement, Hades had opened his pants and thrust up brutally while pushing Percy down on him. The long, well-trained legs were draped across the throne's armrests. As soon as he felt Hades hot erection rub against his cool walls, the biting metal of the studs on Hades pants scrape against his abused cheeks and the remains of the ice cubes being pressed deeper inside him, Percy came violently with a scream he almost lost his voice from.

His walls clenched down brutally and tripped Hades over the edge into his first orgasm. Deep inside Percy, the hot seed and the remaining ice met, drawing his orgasm out even longer until Hades who had continued fucking him in the meantime came yet again, fueling Percy's lasting orgasm and making him release again.

By now the ice had melted completely and Hades pulled out of him. Whimpering, Percy held the older one in a death grip. Hades tried to calm his young mate with gentle caresses, carefully loosened the cramped hand from his upper arms. He sat up and draped his consort so he was leaning forward over the backrest. Then he laid his hand around the slim hips and claimed the hot tightness again...

~

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to Percy that five weeks after the birth of the quadruples, he was hanging over the toilette bowls with morning sickness. Appa¬rently he was carrying triplets: one from Hades and two children of Apollo. Even his lovers were surprised how soon he was pregnant again – god or not.

It didn't surprise him either that he absolutely couldn't make his planned visit to the camps. But at least he had managed to convince Zeus to merge the two camps.

Hermes had wanted to surprise his consort and had picked up Paul and Sally so they had a chance to talk with Percy face to face and to see their grandchildren. But just when they entered the lobby, their attention was drawn to the great reception hall. Hermes could see Percy lying on one of the flat coffee tables, being made love to by Poseidon, who supported himself with one knee on the table surface and one stably on the ground.

With a loud “Dad!” Percy came. He arched his back until only the back of his head and his ass were still touching the table and the spectators could see semen on Percy's slightly curved stomach.

Poseidon leaned forward and engaged his son in a passionate kiss, while releasing into him. But since he – just as all the other gods – needed some time to calm down once he got going, he continued thrusting mercilessly, kissing his way down Percy's neck that was shivering in arousal. He took one sensitive nipple in his mouth, tasted the warm milk, that fed them and the children and repeated the actions on the other nipple.

Percy was too gone to take notice of pretty much anything. They were in his safe house and the dryads had seen worse scenes than this one. He didn't have to be mindful in his own home. Instead, he concentrated fully on his father who had surprised him in his seawater pool in the bathroom one or two hours earlier. Poseidon had swum up to him from behind and pulled him into a gentle kiss underwater. Once he had excessively caressed every inch of Percy's body, he had swum between his son's legs and made love to him slowly and devotedly. Somehow, they had made it to the coffee table and Poseidon had switched his merman-tail for human legs.

By now, Hermes had completely forgotten about the two mortals and stared at his consort as if in trance. Paul and Sally were utterly shocked about the images their brains were trying to process. It was one thing to know that father and son had sex, but something entirely different to actually see the passionate lovemaking with their own eyes.

Their chauffeur had left their side with lightning speed and knelt nakedly above Percy. Hermes leaned down and swallowed his consort's length in one go. Percy's scream was muffled by Hermes length which he had guided to Percy's mouth. Originally, Percy had wanted to tease the tip with the tip of his tongue, but the Messenger God had used his moment of shock and thrust down into his mouth.

Poseidon was the one to set the pace and force, because Hermes didn't move his head one inch. Instead, he enjoyed the weight and the taste of Percy on his tongue. The force of Poseidon's thrust was more than enough to rock the beloved hardness into his throat. He moved his hips simultaneously to forward the movement and push deeper into the younger one's throat.

The shocked mortals were led away to the children’s wing by two cheerful dryads who were very much used to those godly orgies by now. Only after their grandchildren recognized them and squealed in delight, they found back to themselves.

Paul looked over to his wife in embarrassment. “Am I a bad person, because it turned me on to see my step-son being taken by his father?”

She shook her head and gave him a crooked smile. “No, definitely not. After all, what we saw was a picture by gods made for gods. If even they can't resist, what chances do we mere mortals have then?”

Calming slightly, the grandparents concentrated on their grandchildren. It took about half an hour until Paul wondered, “Was it me, or is Percy pregnant again?”

Sally paused, thinking. Then she opened her eyes wide. “No... I think he is...”

“Wow, they are working fast.”

Two hours later a happily smiling Percy joined them.

 

X

He was in his seventh month. Every single one of his lovers managed to look in on him at least every two to three days, if only for a brief relaxed chat with a cup of hot chocolate.

But Hephaestus and Ares had not shown up at all for more than two weeks, now. The others hadn't seen those two gods, either. They had also ignored a fixed council meeting on Olympus. At first, Zeus had been furious that his sons dared to stay away, but with every passing day his worry increased, too. Not even Hermes could locate his brothers, what should technically be impossible, as the messenger of the gods was able to deliver every shipment to the addressee immediately – no matter where they were.

Eventually, Athena enlightened Percy via Iris Message, “Percy, I've heard Aphrodite brag to Persephone about having robbed you off of two of your lovers. Unfortunately, she didn't say where she was hiding them.”

That was everything Percy needed to know. Furious, he flashed himself to Olympus. Everyone who saw him backed off in fear. The air around him bristled with suppressed energy. Here and there, rendering crumbled away from the temple walls and pebbles loosened from the street.

Without even realizing it, the black-haired god followed the aura of the Goddess of Love to one of the many gardens. There, he saw her sitting and conversing cheerfully with Hera, Persephone and Amphitrite. Once he was done with her, she would no longer be that cheerful, he thought grimly.

Those four, in contrast to all the other gods in the garden who left his sight now, had yet to notice him approach. He didn't bother telling a tale. Instead, he threw Aphrodite against one of the marble columns of the pavilion with a flick of his hand. His anger just barely contained, he planted himself in front of her and ignored the horrified cries of the three goddesses who had been sitting with Aphrodite.

“Where are Ares and Hephaestus?”

The Goddess of Love stayed silent, staring at him with wide eyes. For one, she hadn't expected anyone to find out that she was responsible for the disappearance of the two. And she also hadn't thought that Percy would actually show up on Olympus to tackle her about it. Her of all people, who was older and more powerful than this pathetic demigod, who was big with young. In the process, she ignored the rumors of a new god.

Smiling grimly, he increased the pressure he was holding her to the column with and pulled a little on the water in her body. “One more time: Where are Hephaestus and Ares? And what did you do with them?”

Although Aphrodite gasped from the pain setting in, she shot back venomously, “Hephaestus is my spouse and Ares is my lover. I will not leave them to you!”

Percy narrowed his eyes. With a movement he was barely aware of, he flung the other goddesses away that had tried to lunge at him. That finally seemed to scare Aphrodite at least a little. After all, those three were not some weak minor goddesses, but big shots. And the boy waved them away like irritating flies.

“Third and last chance: Where are they?”

Her hurt pride made her stay silent and she payed dearly. Once the black-haired god had realized that the Love Goddess wouldn't talk, he pulled at the water in her body. It followed his call and sprang to the surface in countless places of the indescribably beautiful body, slashing the goddess open from inside as if countless small blades had jumped out of her skin. Nobody had expected the young demigod to be this cruel. Speechlessly, the gathered gods and goddesses listened to Aphrodite's agonized screams, listened to their hero's icy voice.

“Fate itself decided that you didn't deserve them and gave them into my care... Where.Are.They?”

He increased pressure again. The goddess whimpered softly.

In the meantime, the rising rumble in the sky and the increasing quaking under their feet had informed every single god that something was wrong, including the other Olympians who flashed themselves to the epicenter of the energy immediately. The men among them had already recognized the energy as Percy's and exchanged worried glances. When they arrived, they watched incredulously how Aphrodite admitted to having kidnapped the missing gods but otherwise stayed silent like a child that had her favorite toys taken away.

Percy was brutal on his mission to find out his lovers hiding place. Apollo, the eternal doctor, moved over to his consort worriedly and laid a hand on his shoulder in a calming gesture. As soon as the younger one felt the comfortable warmth of his lover, all strength seemed to leave him. He sank back against the Sun God with all his weight and held his belly full of children. At the same time, the blood-soaked Aphrodite slid down the column. Hermes and Dionysus greeted her not too gently.

“Repeat what you said!” Dionysus ordered her harshly. She complied, sobbing, whispering out the whereabouts of her two men and how to get through the security precautions. She had barely finished talking when both gods disappeared into thin air together with Hades.

Percy though, made eye contact with the other ex-wives, despite the pain that seared through his body, remembering him strongly of contractions. “Leave me and those close to me in peace and I will leave you in peace as well,” he warned firmly. “Should something like this happen again, I will tear Olympus apart stone by stone until I find them.”

No one doubted that this was a promise, the young black-haired god would actually make come true, not after that show he'd just pulled. Only after the goddesses he had spoken to had paled and nodded, he gasped and doubled over.

The contractions had hit. Way too early.

Apollo didn't waste a single second. Instead, he wrapped an arm around his black-haired consort and flashed them back to Percy's bedroom. Poseidon followed them after a brief nod from Zeus who let his gaze travel over the gathered gods and goddesses darkly. He decided to use the opportunity to inform everyone of a few important things.

“Some time ago, the Olympian council decided to give Percy Jackson as a consort to one of us.”

Surprised whispering went through the rows of gods. Hardly anyone would have pushed the demigod out of their bed.

“Since we couldn't decide who would have that honor, we let Percy choose,” the King of Gods continued. “He didn't want to snub one of us, so he eventually chose all eight male Olympians.”

The whispering increased. On the one hand, they could believe that Percy would make such a decision, on the other hand, they didn't think the eight Olympians would be able to share such a piece of candy without tearing each other apart.

The Lord of the Sky listened amused to the most absurd theories that were being whispered. They should know by now that Percy always made the impossible come true. Even if that meant getting eight stubborn and possessive Gods to cooperate.

“When he had made it through his first delivery, the fates appeared in his house, declaring him a god and breaking the marriages of the married Olympians and their wives, instead strengthening the bond between Percy and the eight of us.” Here his warm voice and blue eyes became icy. “In her pride, Aphrodite went against something fate itself had decided – not that anyone would have wanted to protest... But let what happened be a warning to all of you. Percy is a man of his word, which also applies the other way around: Should one of you dare laying a finger on him or ours, Tartarus will seem like paradise compared to what you will have to face.”

After one more glance at the speechless and pale gods, Zeus followed Apollo and Poseidon and left Aphrodite to take care of her injuries herself. Nectar and Ambrosia would take care of the worst of it, but he wouldn't be surprised if the goddess who was so damn proud of her flawless beauty would retain a few scars. The punishment of fate...

~

Apollo had laid his hands on Percy's belly and shook his head with a sigh. “The placenta has detached. Whether the kids are ready for it or not, I will have to get them.”

The black-haired god stared at Apollo, completely pale. When he had processed what Apollo had said and felt the anesthesia the Sun God laid over his abdomen kicking in, he sought his father's gaze in desperation. Poseidon was sitting behind him and had Percy pulled against his chest. He looked down at his son soothingly, trying to give the younger one a sense of calmness he himself didn't feel.

“...shh... easy Percy... trust Apollo... he knows what he's doing...”

The younger one concentrated on his father's voice with closed eyes, letting himself fall back into the strong arms, trusting that he would be caught. He tried to follow the instructions the deep voice was giving. Obediently, he opened his mouth when after a while a glass of seawater was held to his lips. He swallowed the ambrosia that followed, washing it down with more of the salty liquid.

As if through cotton and far away, he heard two, then three thin voices cry their protest against the cold of the world. But since Apollo sent him straight to sleep from his trance, he couldn't make sure that his triplets were fine. Apollo and Zeus fought for the lives of the prems, bathing them first in seawater, then in nectar and finally wrapped them tightly into warm blankets and put them into an incubator.

“What are their chances?” Zeus asked his son quietly, staring at the prems. He doubted that Aphrodite or Olympus would have a chance, if even just one of the children didn't make it. Percy and the respective father would want to take revenge on the so-called Goddess of Love. After all, her behavior had caused the premature delivery in their consort.

“They are demigods...” The answering voice sounded hollow, reminding Zeus that two of the little worms were Apollo's. “Their chances are way better than normal mortals'... but...” He stopped, shrugging.

The Lord of Lightning and Thunder put his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting gesture, making the blonde give a small smile.

“And what about Percy?” He continued asking.

Another shrug and a small snort. “Our consort is tough and has definitely lived through worse. Give him a few days and he'll be back on his feet to scurry around us and our kids,” he ended with a soft smile.

They would only admit it in secret, but they all loved to be greeted by Percy's loving hug when they came here, when he 'mollycoddled' them. Just as much as they loved their lovemaking, or when he took them to task when they were willfully obstructive or had done something wrong, or when they just sat together and talked about anything and everything or when they could cuddle, bathing in his warmth.

“Nevertheless, at least one of us should always be with him until the three here are out of danger...” he added in an afterthought.

The father of the gods nodded thoughtfully. He knew all too well that Percy would drag himself here as soon as he was on his feet – maybe even as soon as he woke up. The young god loved his children dearly. In his giant heart, he had enough space for eight stubborn, old gods and every single one of their children. He didn't favor or neglect one of them. Somehow, he managed to make them all feel like he was always there for them, everywhere, to take care of them.

Hades interrupted their thoughts, pulling them into one of the rarely used guest rooms. He shook his head grimly, when they asked about their missing brothers and sons. Instead, he pointed his head into the direction of the bed with a closed-off expression. Ares and Hephaestus lay on the bed, squirming and obviously in pain.

“Don't get too close to them,” Hermes warned the newcomers angrily.

“What? Why?” Apollo, who had rushed to the bed immediately to help his brothers, asked shocked.

Dionysus answered as angrily, “Aphrodite gave them something. We don't know what it was, but we do know that they suffer horrible pain when someone touches them.”

Apollo paled and looked over to the two men on the bed. First the premature birth and now this!

“My Lords”, Druida interrupted their shocked silence. “Eros is here and wishes to see his father and uncle.”

After considering it for a moment, Zeus gave the dryad permission to lead the God of Passion through their protection shields. A few minutes later, the young god stood in front them and watched in distress how his father was restlessly panting and withering on the bed.

Eros barely paid attention to the dangerous tension in the room and began explaining quietly, “Mother thought that she only had to separate 'her' two men from the 'intruder' plundering in her territory to make them remember her and fall back into the old patterns...”

At this part, some of the present gods snorted almost in amusement. They all knew that not only the bonds from the fates tied them to Percy Jackson, but also one of the strongest and purest emotions there is: love. True, pure, genuine love. Not this possessive, weak copy, that only made jealous and was responsible for so many tragedies. No, real love. Actually, the situation was nothing but ironic. The Goddess of Love hadn't been able to understand what it was that tied 'her' men to another.  
“When it didn't work, she gave them increasingly stronger aphrodisiacs, but not even that helped. As soon as she touched one of them, they would try to get distance between them and her, even in their delirium. That angered her so much that she let loose every love spell she knew on the two of them...”

Shocked silence followed.

“H-how do you know that?” Hermes asked after a while, stuttering.

The eyes of the Love God fluttered over to the Messenger and then back to the sweaty figures on the bed.

“As her son who shares part of her domain, I can detect every spell and every drug that has to do with love and passion. And those two are wrapped in an almost unbreakable cocoon of both... Your consort is the only one who can relieve them, the only one they will not feel pain with... But it would be an extremely brutal encounter. I cannot tell what state Percy would be in – despite his status of a god – by the time every potion and spell would have left them... and I'm not strong enough to break them...”

Again, shocked silence filled the room.

“But...” Eros continued hesitatingly. Just when Zeus – Zeus of all of them! - nodded encouragingly, he slowly kept on talking, “I could try to spread the effect of the potions and spells to all of you. That way, you would all be “infected”, but the force you would take Percy with would be far less brutal and most likely rather resemble a wild night...”

Apollo looked his half-brothers over thoughtfully. “How long can we leave them like this without risking long-term damage?”

The young Love God followed his gaze, looking at the sweaty men.

“... two... maybe three days...” his unsaid question hovered between them. Why would they continue torturing the two now that they had a solution?

With a grim smile, the Sun God answered, “All the fuss led to a premature birth. I had to do a C-section. The little ones need more time and Percy, too...”

Eros looked down awkwardly. His mom had allowed herself something here. It surprised him that she was still alive. On the other hand,... he doubted that she would get away with this, should Percy and/or the children not make it or be damaged.

“Maybe I can stretch it to four days. For that I'd have to touch them and detract the passionate energy and lead it into the mortal world... It would weaken the whole effect and Percy would gain another day to get back on his feet... When you are all ready, you gather here and I will spread the effect of the cocoon to you...”

“And what about you?” Dionysus asked with a frown. He didn't believe that the young god's offer was as easy as he made it sound.

A crooked smile was his answer. “As long as I'll be tied to them, I will have enough energy. Too much, actually. That will give me a boost for when I connect you all to the cocoon... and then...?” Another shrug. “I guess, I will collapse unconscious and notice nothing of your heated encounter.” Eros finished almost regretful. He knew that he would never touch Percy or the other gods with passion – he wouldn't survive that – but just the show, the nine had to give in their passion...

When Zeus nodded in agreement, Hermes lead his nephew to the bed and helped him sit between Ares and Hephaestus leaning his back against the headboard. Then, the God of Passion laid a hand on the squirming men's foreheads and concentrated. The other gods could see the wild energies around the two unconscious Olympians settle, moving to Eros who led them into the mortal world. For the next days, countless couples would feel the need for hot, passionate intimacy.

They could also see how the God of Passion was taken by the artificially produced passion and sent into a state of constant arousal almost immediately...

On the second day after the premature delivery, Percy came to with a groan. His father, who kept watch next to his bed, put his book away and turned his full attention on his son. When he could make out small sea green slits between the eyelids, he carefully lifted the young god up, carried him to the bathroom and let him slide into the pool of seawater just as carefully. Then he followed him in and engulfed his son in a hug, waiting for him to fully regain consciousness.

Percy, though, fought his way out of darkness slowly. He knew there was something important that he needed to take care of urgently. But he floated in the water, felt its healing power. Bit by bit, it recharged his energy, while gentle fingers fed him ambrosia gingerly. Loving words were being whispered in his ear, telling him to come back.

With one final act of willpower, the young god managed to brush the last stripes of darkness off himself. Surprised, he realized that he was leaning with his back against his father's chest, both of them sitting in the seawater pool. He turned around sluggishly and captured Poseidon's lips in a slow kiss.

He jolted back into consciousness when he felt the immense relief in the kiss and in the arms that pressed him firmly against the body of the older god.

“What happened?” he asked confused.

He couldn't remember anything that could make his father react this way. The Sea God stroked over his flat stomach... flat stomach...

Panicked, the younger one followed the older one's movement. But his hands confirmed what his father had already shown him: he wasn't pregnant anymore.

What happened came back into his mind abruptly... Aphrodite “kidnapping” Ares and Hephaestus... her stubborn pigheadedness... her false pride... his fury that someone had dared to take something that was his... the pain... darkness...

He looked into his father's sea-green eyes fearfully. Poseidon brushed a few strands of hair out of his face in a calming gesture and pressed a soft kiss to Percy's forehead. “Shh... The children are fine so far... Apollo had to do a C-section... They came early, but they survived the last 36 hours... we're bathing them alternately in nectar and seawater... and now, that you're back with us they'll probably be even better...”

“But...?” Percy inquired.

For some reason, he felt like Poseidon wasn't telling him everything.

Poseidon sighed heavily. “Aphrodite put every love spell she knew on Ares and Hephaestus and gave them every love potion she could think of, to get 'her' men to come back to her. It didn't work. Whenever she came near them, they would back away. But that doesn't change the spells and potions... Eros is here and weakens their effects to give you a little time to recover... after that he will spread the effect to all of us to make the encounter less brutal...”

Percy leaned his forehead against his father's shoulder, eyes closed. His triplets too early – fighting to survive. Two of his lovers fought as well – thanks to Aphrodite's jealousy. Actually, everything that caused the premature delivery came down to the injured pride of the Love Goddess.

“Is she still alive?” he asked after a while.

Percy felt Poseidon's arms around him tighten a little. “Yes, just barely. Though she will be literally scarred for life, from your encounter. After all, Apollo had more important things to do than worry about her beauty...” Poseidon finished grimly.

Sighing, Percy pulled away from his father, but leaned back in to breathe a small kiss against his closed lips, before heaving himself out of the pool. He would look after his children first – all of them. Then he could take care of his lovers.

~

It had been 48 hours since the birth. He had more than enough milk pumped into bottles in addition to the seawater and nectar for his prems to have enough, until he and his lovers had “ridden out” the aftereffects of Aphrodite's potions and spells. Before entering the room, he had prepared himself with nectar. Now, Hephaestus or Ares could take him without difficulty. He doubted that they would be capable of even thinking about foreplay.

“Eros”, he addressed the God of Passion.

Eros looked up and directly into Percy's eyes. Percy could detect the burning passion in the cloudy silver-brown eyes. A passion, that the god had been letting flow through his body into the mortal world for more than 48 hours. A passion, that showed plainly in the erection Eros had been sporting for the same length of time. A passion that would not just disappear when Eros spread the artificial passion in Ares and Hephaestus to his other six lovers.

“Will you be ok?”

Would he be ok, when he lost the connection to the two gods? Would he be able to take care of himself even though a storm of passion would have been set loose in the room? Eros heard all this in the question of the consort. Unfortunately, he couldn't give a clear answer. Instead, he shrugged, looking pained. He didn't know, couldn't tell.

Percy nodded thoughtfully. He had expected something like that.

“Would it help you”, he asked slowly, “If my lovers would take you, too? I doubt they will allow you to take them or me, but maybe it would relieve you if they took you?”

A wide-eyed Eros nodded slowly. Percy would permit his lovers to sleep with someone outside of their circle? Wouldn't that raise the fates' anger?

The young god seemed to guess what he was thinking. He gave a lopsided smile. “You're right. Normally, I'm possessive enough to say: I'm the only one. But you rendered us a great service and if we show our gratitude by me allowing them to take you, it helps you and shows the fates that I agreed. Just know that this is a one-time deal. You'll be the first and only one I will ever welcome into our bed. And it will only be this once – are we clear?”

Of course, Eros was clear about that. He nodded hastily to escape the burning stare of those sea-green eyes.

“H-hold on...” Apollo interrupted. “Don't we get a say in this?”

The God of Passion was glad that Percy turned his attention to the Sun God. He didn't get why anyone would get the idea to start a fight with the young god. Just his gaze seemed to be able to paralyze anyone who looked into those sea-green eyes and his sheer presence was comparable to Zeus's. His mother, Aphrodite, really had been crazy to incur this god's wrath.

By now, Percy had reached Apollo and laid a hand against his cheek gently. “I really give you credit for not wanting anyone but me in your bed. But Eros helped us a lot in the past few hours. Don't you believe that the best way to thank him is by letting him take part in our passion? I mean, Eros is the God of Sexual Attraction...” Here Percy looked over to the others briefly. All of his lovers had the decency to look down. “Aside from that, it is also me being a little selfish... After all, I can only keep up with the lot of you when I'm in peak form – which I'm definitely not right now. I'm still pretty exhausted. On top of that, your libido will be boosted with the artificial passion of Aphrodite's drugs and spells... it is only logical that I allow you to find another outlet before this whole situation can get even worse, right?”

The older gods didn't even get the chance to answer, because Percy simply sat down on the bed with the three gods and nodded decidedly to Eros who took that as his cue. He divided the effect of whatever had Ares and Hephaestus in its claws to the seven other gods in the room – including Percy. Hopefully, this would give the consort enough energy to make it to the end.

Almost immediately he felt the potions and spells lose their power and potency, now that they were more spread. But it was still enough to have forced gods who were not as strong as the Olympians to their knees and maybe even driven them into insanity.

Eros held his breath and watched Perseus Jackson extend his hands towards the God of War and the God of the Smith, stroking their faces lovingly. Percy leaned forward to first kiss one of them, then the other gently. That seemed to be enough to pull the two gods from the fog of passion that had lasted for days and get them back into the present.

Wide-eyed, Eros watched his uncle slide the young god onto his mighty erection immediately and his father snuggle up to Percy from behind and thrusting in. With a guttural groan, Percy let his lovers guide him brutally, so they could relieve themselves from their days-lasting torture...

Percy had expected one of his lovers to take him immediately, but he had not been prepared for the other one to snuggle up to him and claim his body with one forceful thrust. His body was being stretched to the limit from the very beginning on. Moaning, he let his had fall back onto Ares's shoulder.

After that, the actual lovemaking blurred into a fog of passion. Sweaty bodies wrapped around one another. Lips pressed against lips. Hot tongues followed the smallest sweat beads. Clever fingers knew how to get the most beautiful noises out of the others. Warm, wet mouths closed around hot erections. Hard cocks thrust into the hole wet with semen, sharing the small space with another hard cock.

Sea-green eyes watched without jealousy how his lovers used the God of Passion to relieve their needs and passion, caressing his body. But not once did one of them kiss his lips.

Pupils blown with arousal, he watched two of his lovers claiming the other god's ass, while a third was thrusting mercilessly into the opened mouth. If his eyes that were closed in bliss and the aroused moaning was anything to go by, the God of Passion was enjoying himself pretty much.

Damn – did he look that hot when he was taken by three of his men? No wonder, that they could never stop when some of the others were watching. This hot picture would spur them on again and again, until they collapsed from exhaustion.

That was Percy's last clear thought after that.

It felt like he was falling asleep in between times. That didn't stop his lovers, though, from making love to him gently anyway. When he came around again, they got him hot and bothered again. And again. Over and over he milked the silky cocks releasing inside him off every drop of cum. In fact, he pretty much had an intense non-stop orgasm through their whole lovemaking. He felt like he was reacting even more sensitive to his 'men's' hot semen. Until slowly – veeeeery slowly – their lovemaking calmed a little.

Eros long since lay exhausted at the edge of the giant bed and watched the gentle and soft activities in the middle through exhausted silver-brown eyes. He couldn't help feel anything but gratitude to Percy for allowing him to watch them in their lovemaking, because that's just what it had turned into, by now. His mother's spells and potions had finally lost their effects after four long days. Now, they used the opportunity to show their consort how grateful they were that he had invited someone else into their bed to help extinguish the fire of their passion, how thankful they were that he always welcomed them in his willing body, how thankful they were that he had let them – eight hardheaded, stubborn old men – into his heart, how thankful they were that he gifted them with all the children they had longed for for thousands of years, how thankful they were that he allowed them to love them.

With a soft smile on his face, Eros finally fell asleep, leaving the nine to themselves.

It didn't surprise Eros much when he woke up completely clean and alone in one of the guest rooms, some nectar on the nightstand. It didn't surprise Percy much that he was carrying octuplets under his heart after their orgy.

But he was thankful. His prems had survived. They were doing fine.

Hephaestus and Ares had weathered Aphrodite's attack on them without further damage.

On top of that, he had found something like a brother in Eros. A brother he had once shared his lovers with, but a brother nonetheless.

And as predicted, Percy stayed the only one who welcomed the male Olympian gods in his body. For the rest of their long, long, happy and fulfilled lives...

His children learned pretty fast that they should never come into his wing uninvited – except for emergencies of course – if they didn't want to witness one of his orgies with their father and/or uncles. Later, the older sibling made sure that the younger ones wouldn't have to face the embarrassment at all that they had had to face.

Percy was also deeply thankful to the dryads. They were his housemates who taught his children to read, write and calculate. The dryads made sure that his children were well educated in a way that fit well to each of his children individually.

Percy could concentrate on teaching his children how to defend themselves without weapons and how to handle different weapons. He could teach them the values and beliefs that the gods thought to be important – those that were a part of him. He succeeded in diminishing the rivalries among the demigods this way.

As he had guessed, the first time he set a foot in the big camp was when his first triplets were already living there for a year and he was dropping off his quadruples.

Of course, it ate him away to send his brats away from their safe haven into the real world after twelve years. But those were the rules.

Unlike their fathers, he could at least stay in regular contact with them. While life went on, he enjoyed the love of his eight men, gave them children regularly. Usually he became pregnant within six month after giving birth and he loved it. He loved getting filled with new lives from his gods, to carry and to finally deliver, to welcome the new lives into this world and guide them in their lives with gentle firmness...

**Author's Note:**

> Further warnings (spoiler alert): There is some violence and blood in this and it can generally be considered dubcon as Percy is not given a choice. Also, there are birthing scenes in there, nothing too graphic but still...
> 
> Thanks to kessM for writing the original German story, for letting me translate it and for proof-reading my translation :D  
> And feel free to leave comments for both of us, folks. She reads them, too!


End file.
